Well East Coast Girls
by harbingeraz
Summary: This is my first fanfic. AU Richonne. Michonne is a third year Harvard law student who lives in Boston. What happens when her best friend's chance meeting with a Southern Gent brings her face to face with Rick Grimes? Shane/Andrea, Regular cast, some OC's, lots of New England.
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own these Characters, just love them a lot.*

 **June**

The sound of the Green line train scraping to a stop at Sutherland Road caused Michonne to come to. The trolley which everyone Bostonian considered a modern feat bucked and the doors opened. Michonne and Andrea her friend exited on to the street of Commonwealth Ave. The summer heat hitting them in the wake of their exit from the air conditioned train. Michonne stared at her blonde friend who had her hair in her signature waves. Her blue silk top rustling slightly as she moved down the street towards their destination.

"Andy, how did you meet this guy again?" Michonne asked

"I dropped my T pass and he gave it back to me. We struck up a conversation."

"So he invited you over tonight for a party?"

"Mish! I've texted him all week _and_ I made sure to google him" Andrea said

"So all you know is that he's not a known serial killer and his name is Shane Walsh." Michonne said

"I also know that he has some big hands and talks a big game" Andrea winked

"Girl, I'm going to a party in Allston for christ sake. What else is it about him?" Michonne asked walking slowly beside Andrea in strappy heels, a coral strapless top and lightly washed blue jeans.

"Well he's from the South and has this accent that is just _so sexy"_ Michonne stopped in her tracks

"So you've dragged me across the bridge to meet some rando redneck that did the bare minimum of giving you back something you misplaced? Andy, this guy better be worth it." Michonne huffed walking quicker to catch up with Andrea as she walked down the quiet streets of Boston towards the house party. It was early June in the city which meant the college students had yet to ruin the public transportation system or leave excesses of booze bottles along the streets of Allston and Brighton, two of the city's most notorious neighborhoods for bros and townies alike.

Michonne and Andrea walked up the marble steps into a modest two bedroom apartment on a quiet residential street. Leading the way inside Andrea walked around the party filled with typical Massachusetts white boy types- the white boy with the Red Sox cap in the front, the one with the cap brim in the back, a musician type with a plain white tee and jeans. Among the group stood an Asian guy wearing a flannel short sleeve, a tall black man who appeared to be some type of athlete in activewear and a biker type in the far corner of the modest kitchenette. A few brunettes and blondes floated around the party chatting among the fray.

"There you are. I wasn't sure if y'all were gonna make it" Shane drawled to Andrea

"Here we are indeed." Andrea replied in a calm but seductive note

"Shane, meet my best friend Michonne. Mich, this is Shane." Andrea said standing between the two who amicably shook hands

"Michonne. Nice name. Nice to meet you." Shane noted

"Good to meet you." Michonne said giving Shane what can only described as a 'is this guy for real' stare down

"Where are my manners, let me introduce you to my friends from the academy and get you two fine ladies a beverage" Shane said ushering the friends through the party and introducing them to the activewear guy whose name was Tyrese, the Asian dude who was Glenn, and the quiet biker type in the corner who grunted a 'ey' to Andrea and Michonne. Shane introduced him as Daryl. The rest of the guys, a few Marks (Mah-arks), a Bob who Michonne was sure had cut her in line once at the Middle East Restaurant, a Rob, and a few Nicks (one Nicky the other just Nick but everyone called him Tub). Michonne smirked politely as she met the friends and girlfriends who happened to be a Sarah, an Ashley, and two Melissa's (one Missy, the other Melissa(h)). Shane handed a beer to Michonne who graciously took the beer from his hand and offering a 'Thank you'. Michonne watched against the wall as Andrea and Shane talked, taking small sips of her beer and generally zoning out.

"Hey" said the guy she had just met as Glenn "Hey Glenn."

"So you from around these parts?" He asked

"Yeah actually. My family moved here from Georgia when I was three. My father, the Professor taught at Boston College. My mother, the humanitarian works, at an International NGO supporting women and children. I'm a Bostonian by upbringing."

"So you're part of the southern contingent too." Glenn smirked

"By birth merely" Michonne smiled.

"So what Academy are you all in?" Michonne asked

"Oh, we're doing a police academy exchange for the year. Me, Shane, Daryl, and Rick, Shane's roommate and best friend"

"So you're a bunch of cops from Georgia who decided to move to Boston of your own free will for a year?" Michonne chucked "Good luck with that" she laughed a little

Glenn watched her a bit confused "Why do you say that?" he asked

"Everyone knows the Boston Police are really fucked up."

"Maybe everyone from here, but where we're from it seemed like a good place to learn about police work in a small city. Plus, I've never been this far east or north in my life." Glen admitted

"Well Glenn, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure you'll learn a lot." Michonne said excusing herself to get another drink.

After getting a drink in the tiny kitchen Michonne started walking to find Andrea when one of the Nicks (the Nicky, not Tubs) bounced into her spilling the contents of his Solo cup all over her coral shirt and onto her locs which were lightly curled and rested on her shoulders.

"You're fucking joking right?" she said to Nicky who was too drunk to realize the error of his ways, chuckling and saying "I'm sorry"

"You're sorry guy? You're _sorry_? You gonna pay for my dry cleaning?" Michonne huffed walking away from Nicky before he put his foot in his mouth. Michonne waked quickly with heavy steps towards Andrea and Shane who were in the Living Room sitting quite close on the couch.

"Mish, what happened?" Andrea said standing up to look at a soaked Michonne. The sheer of her top leaving little to the imagination

"One of the Nicks spilled beer all over me. Shane can I borrow a shirt? I know I'm not you best friend but I can't wear this." she said gesticulating to her sheer shirt, her nipples visible and protruding.

"Uhhh… yeah. You can chance in my room." he said pointing in the direction of the hallway. Andrea nudged Shane and said "Mish, let me know if you'd rather go."

Michonne looked at how relaxed Andrea was before her debacle and said "No, I'll just borrow a shirt"

Michonne walked along the hallway and entered a dark bedroom. Having a little difficulty finding the light, Michonne used the cellphone flashlight until she found a lamp by the queen sized bed. She noticed the bed was made and there was minimal decorations in the room. Moving to the small closet Michonne grabbed a white button down shirt and placed it on the bed. She turned from the door and took her wet shirt off, wandering around the room topless she found a towel and began wiping the beer from her taunt stomach and muscular back. Michonne froze as light from the hallway entered the door. "Oh my God" she said grabbing at the shirt and placing it over her front while swiftly turning around towards the closet and away from the door.

"Uhh.. miss. Who are you?" a sleek southern drawl said to Michonne's back, the muscles gliding up and down with rapid breath.

"Oh, um. I'm Andrea's friend. She's with Shane sorta. He said I could borrow a shirt." She said still facing the closet.

"Well miss, this ain't Shane's room, but you can sure borrow that shirt." the husky voice replied. "Umm.. Can you leave or turn around. I'd like to put it on at least." She replied a bit shyer than her normal alto.

"Sure miss. I'll wait outside." he said taking one last glance as the mahogany skin, rotund behind and curly dreadlocks that greeted him.

"Thanks" Michonne replied, waiting for the door to close before turning around and placing the shirt on her body.

Michonne gathered her wet top in her hands and using two locs placed her hair into a messy bun. She kept the two buttons at the bottom and top of the shirt open to create a relaxed almost intentionally baggy look from the white shirt, rolling up the sleeves to show off her toned arms and beautiful skin. Michonne exited the room with her head down and slowly glanced up at the person waiting against the wall, his brown cowboy boots leading to a pair of snug blue jeans that clung to his body, toned arms that were too tan for Boston and a proportioned torso, his muscular neck and jaw showing the characteristics of an Adonis- truly gorgeous. Michonne finally reached his eyes and stopped. A wave of heat passed between those blue eyes that sent shivers down Michonne's spine and resided between her thighs. Blue eyes bore into the rich brown doe eyes of Michonne.

"Uh… Thanks for the shirt" she managed to stammer out breaking eye contact and wavering from one foot to the other.

"It's no problem miss. It looks like your got caught in the rain" he chucked.

Moving off the wall he sauntered towards her, his bow legged gait stopping inches from Michonne who took a measured step back "Names Rick, Rick Grimes." he said

"Michonne" she replied accepting his warm hand. As their hands touched a jolt of electricity passed between fingers and Michonne broke contact first.

"Well Michonne, welcome to my home. You said your friend Andrea was with Shane right?" He asked

"Yeah.." she said a bit exasperated as her eyes met Rick's once again.

"Well now that you're changed, would you care for another drink?" he asked waiting for Michonne to say anything in response.

"Sure. Umm… is there a place I can put this?" She said showing Rick the soaking coral top that she had discarded

"Yeah, we can hang it in the bathroom if you'd like." he replied.

"I'd like that" Michonne whispered. Rick took the shirt from Michonne's hands and walked towards the bathroom, his sure bow legged strides catching her off guard again. _Get it together_ Michonne thought as she watched Rick enter and exit the bathroom quickly. "So Miss Michonne, would you like to get that drink?" Rick asked standing behind her slightly, looking down into her cherubic face. "Yeah, uh, let me also check in with Andrea." She said walking in front of Rick and back towards the party.


	2. Chapter 2: And the Northern girls with

*Thanks for reading everyone! I adore R & M so much and I wanted them to be in a new place when they met. This chapter is what happens after their chance encounter. Also Title of this chapter is from the Beach Boys Song California Girls.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 2. "And the Northern girls with the way they kiss"**

Michonne found Andrea and Shane in the throes of a hot make out session on the couch and thought better of bothering her friend. "Guess I'll check back later" she said to no one in particular. A chuckle from behind her made her realize that Rick had heard her. She quickly turned around to see him smirking at her and thought better to sass him.

Rick and Michonne made their way to the kitchen and each grabbed a drink. Rick walked over to the quiet dark haired man in the corner and greeted him with a pat on the shoulder

"Hey Daryl. Enjoying yourself?" he asked, while taking a glance over at Michonne who had set up close by.

"Yeah, it's alright" Daryl replied

"Daryl Dixon, this is Michonne. Pardon, but I didn't get your last name miss."

"It's Anthony." she replied, feeling her confidence coming back to her

"Well Michonne Anthony, meet one of the good ones, Mr. Daryl Dixon"

"It's nice to meet you Daryl. Your friend Glenn told me that you guys were in town for a cop exchange." she said

"Glen sure has a big mouth." Daryl said. Rick laughed good naturedly at his quiet friend.

"We're recent graduates from the Academy in Kings County Georgia. This is an opportunity of a lifetime" Rick said feigning a moment of pride.

"I don't meet a lot of Southerners in New England these days. I hope you're ready for Winter" she smiled remembering the last winter where it snowed 111 inches.

"We do have Winter in Georgia" Daryl said

"Not like this kid. Not even close" she said.

"Well Miss Michonne-"

"You can just call me Michonne guys."

"Well _Mich_ onne, what bring you to this fine city?" Rick asked

"I grew up here. I'm finishing up my Law Degree"

"So you're gonna work for the good guys or the corporate overlords?" Rick asked

Surprised, Michonne smiled knocking Rick off his feet a little. He shifted on his legs to get settled, looking over at Daryl who had a knowing look in his eyes.

"I'm hoping to do some Human Rights Law" she said

"So we'll be on the same side of thangs" he said

"And what side is that?"

"Doing what's right for good people." Rick said, a seriousness in his voice she didn't expect.

 _Another surprise_ she thought.

"I guess so." she said "So, umm, how long are you all here?" she asked Rick and Daryl.

"We have a year with an option of an additional six months of community work. I'm hoping to stay for the entire time" Rick said, fixing his gaze on her eyes, then her plump lips, and back up to her eyes .

Daryl said "I'm gonna go drain the snake" excusing himself to no one in particular.

Michonne and Rick stood in the kitchenette staring at one another intently until a loud yell from the living room broke up the staring contest.

"So you like the city thus far?" she asked finding the ease with which she could be silent with him a relief.

"It's _beautiful_." he said earnestly "I've never been this far North or East before" he said

"That's what Glenn said also."

"So you've met Glenn, Daryl and Shane. Tyrese is an old friend of ours from high school who is about to get drafted to the Massachusetts Patriots"

"The _New England_ Patriots" Michonne corrected.

"My mistake. He was gonna be taken by the Falcons but the Patriots paid more" Rick said with a shrug .

"You a sports fan?" he said with surprise.

"Not particularly, I'm a New England girl. It's practically part of the curriculum in school. Chemistry, English, New England sports and holidays." she chucked.

"Good to know. What else do I need to know about this _gorgeous_ city of yours?" Rick asked taking a slow swig of his beer.

Michonne watches Ricks Adam's apple bob up and down and catches herself licking her lips.

"Sorry, what was that again? I got distracted" she said

Rick moves closer to Michonne standing inches from her forcing her to look up at him.

"Since I'm new, do you want to show me around? I could use the company." he said

 _Is he flirting with me_ Michonne thinks.

"Well I do owe you for letting me borrow your nice clean shirt. Plus, I can't have you Georgia boys leave my city without seeing it's true shine" she said.

"I don't think I could miss it's shine" he replied _He's totally flirting with me_. Michonne's whole body responds to the complement- her face feeling warmer. She glances up at Rick and her lips part slightly showing him a slow smile. She take a hearty drink of her beer watching Rick stare as the bottle hits her lips, he looks focused, determined even.

"Well Miss Michonne, I mean _Mich_ onne, if it's alright with you, I'd like to give you my phone number" He said turning his head slightly to the left and placing his hand on his hip. Michonne, feeling brazen for a moment moves in closer to Rick and reaches for her back pocket she places her phone into his hand. He takes a step back surprised to be on the receiving end of Michonne's advance _He's definitely not ready for me_ she thinks and smirks. Rick places his contact into her phone and hands it back to her. She call quickly and says "Now you have my number. Use it wisely" she jokes.

"Only a foolish man wouldn't answer when you called" he said causing Michonne to laugh, giving a jolt to Rick who has never heard anything so unbridled, so honest. _I want to make her do that all the time_ , his thoughts run rampant as he watches her slender neck and body shake from his advance.

"Well _Officer_ Grimes" she says "I'm not sure you'll want to leave after our adventures." she affirms.

"Adventures, as in more than one?" he asks hopeful.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Just one to start. Next weekend?" she asked

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" he says.

"Great" she replies "I should find Andrea and get back home. I have tons of work to finish tomorrow" she says with a sigh.

"But tomorrow's Saturday. What thangs and stuff do you have to do?"

"Well I have some _thangs_ for my internship and personal stuff to take care of" she says mimicking his accent a bit.

Rick concedes "You're really some _thang Mich_ onne" he says a bit breathy.

"Oh, you have no idea" Michonne says resting her hand on his chest before swiftly turning away to find Andrea.

Rick stands in the kitchenette and watches her saunter away, marveling as she sways through the crowd, her round bottom bouncing slightly as she walks. He's certain the world began and would end with that gift from the Gods. Rick is jolted from his thoughts as Tyrese, Glenn, and Daryl walk up to him

"Who _is_ that?" Tyrese asks shifting his head in Michonne's direction. "That, my friends, is my future wife" Rick says seriously.

"Damn Rick" Glenn said and laughes while Daryl shook his head.

"Rick, you think you can handle a girl like _her?_ She's way out of your league man." Glenn said looking over at Michonne as she talked to Andrea and Shane who had stopped making out long enough to engage in a conversation.

"Glenn, if I'm anything, I'm optimistic." Rick said finishing his beer and tapping Glenn on the shoulder. Michonne watches Rick talk to his friends out of the corner of her eye, smiling to herself at the thought of going out on a date with Rick Grimes.

"So Mich, you ready to go?" Andrea asks

"Yea Andy, I have a hell of a day tomorrow." Michonne says.

"Want to call a car?" Andrea asks placing her hand casually on Shane's butt.

" _You_ can stay" Michonne says looking at the closeness of Andrea and Shane.

"Nah, gotta make him work for all of this" Andrea says as Shane ran his hands along her back.

"Oh, don't you worry none. I'm a country boy, I'm use to manual labor" Shane says.

Michonne shakes her head at the inappropriate joke .

"Oh, umm, I left my shirt in your bathroom. Rick let me borrow his shirt." Michonne says casually "It's a long story."

Michonne and Andrea wait outside for the car and talked casually. "So, why do you have on Rick's shirt?" Andrea asked.

"I kinda went in the wrong room and was walking around topless for a while drying off using his towel and he caught me." she said casually.

"As in he saw all the good?" Andrea laughed.

"No, he saw none of the good because I'm a fast thinker. Just my back. He _did_ ask me to show him around the city." She said.

"Oh, so he's trying to see all the goods."

"Andy!" Michonne said

"What Mish? You've been done with garbage man Mike for 6 months, might as well get back out there. I mean, he _is hot._ Have you seen that jaw?"

Michonne smiled as she thought about the way Rick's lips sat symmetrically between his chiseled jaw, the way his eyes made her feel completely naked; she rather liked it.

"He _is_ hot for a cop. He also has this, I don't know, darkness about him that's interesting." "You're smitten. I've never heard you say anything about anyone with such certainty."

"My interest is certainly peaked. Regarding anything more than wanting to rub my fingers along that jawline is beyond me."

"Well girl, might as well show him what Boston has to offer." Andrea winked.

The two women got into the car laughing and rode across the Massachusetts Avenue bridge towards the historic city of Cambridge.


	3. Chapter 3: Girls just want to have Brunc

_A girl's got to have friends right? This chapter is focused on Michonne's female friendships and was just fun to write. I love Maggie, Sasha and Andrea so much. They're strong badass and take no mess. Faves! I'll do another update this weekend. Thanks so much for reading y'all!_

After what turned out to be a hectic Saturday catching up on case files, doing laundry, and making dinner, Michonne woke up on Sunday feeling refreshed. After a quick run around her neighborhood, she found Andrea and Sasha their other roommate on the couch giggling with each other.

"What's up broads?" Michonne greeted her two roommates.

"Andrea here was telling me all about your little mishap with Shane's roommate" Sasha said raising an eyebrow at Michonne.

Michonne shrugged "It was a mistake. Nothing else." she said looking at Andrea pointedly.

"So much so that you gave Mr. Mistake your number" Andrea said laughing.

"He needs a tour guide" Michonne smirked.

"Girl, I'm sure he'd be glad to see all the sights Boston has to offer." Sasha laughed.

The three roommates gathered their things and headed off to brunch to meet Maggie, one of Michonne's high school friends from _Boston Latin_. The ladies had a standing Sunday brunch date and would meet as often as possible to discuss their lives. After grabbing sticky buns from _Flour_ the four walked along the Charles River enjoying the runners, bikers, and other pedestrians on the sunny afternoon.

"Mags, you've got to slow down. There will be more sticky buns from _Flour_. It's not the apocalypse!" Sasha said.

"Well if the world does end, I'd like to know I got enough sticky buns to last a lifetime." Maggie said through bites of the sweet bun.

"So, Sasha, you're really doing this?" Maggie asked looking at her friend.

"I'm gonna do it. I've always wanted to be a firefighter." Sasha said.

"What is up with all of you and public service?" Andrea chimed in, her coffee resting in her hand.

"Some of us just care about the world Ms. Corporate Law." Michonne said.

"Well we can't all be raised by do gooder humanitarians" Andrea said

"Speaking of do gooders, Sasha told me that you two are dating cops?" Maggie asked.

"Correction, Andrea here is dating a cop. I'm going to be a tour guide to a lost Southern boy. These Northern cities can be a bit complicated." Michonne said.

"Well if he is as fine as Andrea said he is, where can I sign up?" Maggie said, grabbing Sasha's hands and swinging them. Michonne rolled her eyes and felt her pocket vibrate

She picked up her phone to read the message " _Hope you're enjoying the weather"_ it read. Michonne smiled to herself. Her friends had stopped to watch the sailboats.

"What's got you smiling all of a sudden?" Andrea said looking over at Michonne.

"My charge texted me" Michonne said

The ladies all perked up. "Can we Facebook stalk him?" Maggie asked excitedly.

"Guys, really?" Michonne asked

"Oh hell yes." Sasha said taking out her phone and searching _Rick Grimes._ His name popped up and all of the ladies took their time going through his pictures.

"Mich, you didn't tell us he was a practically a _GQ_ model" Maggie said

"Girl, if you do not bag this man, I'm not beneath trying my luck." Sasha laughed.

"So where should I take him?" Michonne asked ignoring her friends comments zoning out at their words.

"Other than your bed?" Andrea said.

"What about his bed?" Sasha said

"None of you are helpful. I'll plan it all on my own." Michonne said and began walking. The friends continued their lively conversation before departing back to their homes. Andrea, Michonne and Sasha enjoyed a nice lasagna dinner together, and headed off to their respective rooms. In her room, Michonne turned on her lamp and re-read the text from Rick.

" _Today was really beautiful"_ She replied

A minute later Rick replied to Michonne " _So are you still taking me on an adventure this weekend?"_ he asked

" _I am, on Saturday. But right now, I'm going to sleep"_

" _Goodnight Michonne"_

" _Night Rick"_

Michonne placed her phone down and thought about Rick Grimes. What was it about him that made her feel cloudy. She hadn't dated anyone since Mike broke up with her unceremoniously on New Year's Day, stating that he wasn't ready for the life their parents had planned out for them. Mike's family were well to do Roxbury socialites. His parents put him in Jack and Jill, he was a Boy Scout, he was _the_ golden boy. Michonne would call him Pony Boy, that's how golden and thoughtful he was. Mike was Michonne's chosen partner from age 10, he went to church, his parents and Michonne's parents celebrated holidays together. Hell, when Mike decided to go to Yale while Michonne went to Howard, their parents insisted that they keep in contact. Mike and Michonne's friendship became a relationship during their last year of college and after Michonne decided to go to Harvard, Mike moved back to Boston to work at _Draper_ as an Engineer. They had officially dated for three years before Mike broke the contract. Michonne didn't know how to feel about Mike. She had grown fond of him but never felt that rush of excitement when they were together; he was just so _perfect_. It made Michonne feel like she had to also be perfect, and her parents ever encouraging, didn't help her feel any better. Michonne signed and turned off the lights, falling into a fitful and restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Let's get Lost

_Hi friends, we finally get a M & R date. I feel like part of this chapter is a love letter to Boston from me. I realize that I just want M&R to be happy to this fic so mostly fluff. I just can't watch them suffer. Plus, it's new love (who isn't excited about that!) Guest- thanks for reading. I think Michonne is an assertive person, pensive and definitely knows what she wants. Next time we'll maybe get some fireworks. _

It was his third week on the job and he still didn't feel prepared for all of the chaos of working in a city like Boston. He had been partnered with Bob, a local beat cop who had grown up in one of the boroughs in Boston. Bob was a nice guy, very optimistic and would often drive Rick around the city explaining the history of neighborhoods, the best places to eat, and where to go on a Friday night. Rick still couldn't get over how windy the streets were or how long it took to get from one side of the Charles River to the other. The three weeks with Bob were helping him adjust to all of the little neighborhoods, finding charm in the chaos of the layout of the city. Rick picked up his phone at the end of the day to find a text from Michonne.

" _Meet me at Brattle Book Shop at 1. Wear comfortable shoes."_

" _Got it. I'll see you Saturday"_ Rick replied.

Bob noticed the smile on his face and asked him about it

"Got a date with the future Mrs. Grimes" he said casually

"Young man a word of advice. If this girl is anything like my sisters, she's keeping her last name." Bob chuckles patting Rick on the back letting him out of the cruiser in front of his apartment.

 ***Saturday***

Rick existed the _Downtown Crossing_ stop, marveling at the cobblestones and throngs of people traffic. He walked slowly to the bookstore and waited in the open garage style door. He had decided to keep it casual since she had instructed him to wear comfortable shoes. He chose to wear a brown button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans and his cowboy boots. He was surprised by the humidity of the city but Rick didn't wear shorts, not for fun and especially not on dates. His thoughts wandered as he heard the sound of a familiar voice "Hello _Officer_." she said. Rick looked up and had to squint at the beautiful woman standing in front of him. She was wearing a simple coral maxi dress and strappy black slippers, her hair sat in a low bun at the back of her neck and she wore a simple gold chain with an M on it. Rick stood staring at her for a beat too long, while Michonne smiled at Rick wondering what exactly he was thinking in the moment. She studied his outfit, which looked comfortable and marveled at the way his tone arms rested at his side. He had some scruff, which she noticed and approved of. _He looks damn good_ she thought watching as Rick gathered his jumbled thoughts and responded "You look gorgeous" he said and then stammered "I mean… Hi Michonne." his face flushing a bit at the compliment he paid her before even greeting her properly. He felt like a child in her sight, she made him feel shy and bold all at the same time. His conflicting feels for how to handle a woman who was so unlike anyone he'd ever met in his life flooded his thoughts, he felt his mind racing.

"You don't look half bad yourself." she smiled.

Rick shook his head to get himself together and asked "So what do you have planned for us today?"

"I'm giving you the tourist treatment today. We'll get the easy stuff out of the way first." she said

"Yes Ma'am" he replied.

Michonne walked past Rick and reached for his hand, he instinctively took it and felt a gush of adrenaline hit him, he squeezed her fingers for a second to catch his breath. _Did I just die_ he asked himself. Michonne squeezed his fingers reassuringly and pulled him along their journey.

"So where are you taking me Michonne?" Rick asked as they walked side by side.

"Well, we are going to go for a walk along the Freedom Trail. It use to be one of favorite things to do in high school. I'm kind of a history nerd" she said with a sky smile.

"That doesn't surprise me at all" he replied.

Rick and Michonne walked quietly along the trail. The red lined route taking them through past some of the US's most historic sites. Rick marveled at Michonne's seriousness regaling him with historic facts at each site. She was like a history book brought to life. He watched as she pointed out the _Old State House_ and laughed when she told him to never, and she repeated it _never_ let Shane convince him to go to _Faneuil Hall_ for a night of drinking. He enjoyed the easy silences that were created as the two walked through the streets. He had never felt so at ease with anyone in his life, not is parents, or friends, not even his ex-girlfriend Lori who had been angry at him for leaving to pursue this training. Michonne made him want to breath deeper, look around more, be open. Rick felt her eyes on him as he came from this thoughts to stare at her.

"We should get lunch. There are some great pizza places in the North End. We can grab a slice and go sit by the water if you want." she said.

"I'd like that very much" Rick said.

"But first! We should get cannolis! I cannot bring you to the North End without getting a cannoli." she smiled

"Well ok. Cannolis and pizza."

Rick and Michonne grabbed their cannolis from _Modern Pastry_ and pizza. They walked towards the park and gathered themselves in the grass facing the _Boston Harbor._ Rick sat quietly with Michonne eating their pizza, he enjoyed the simple slices and finished off a few before taking some water.

"Where does it all go?" she asked him after his fourth slice.

"I'm a growing man." he laughed.

Michonne polished off a few slices and excitedly grabbed the cannoli box.

"Now people in Boston will tell you that Mike's has the best cannoli's in town, do not let them fool you. Moderns cannoli's are to die for." she said with an air of authority Rick was getting accustomed to. Michonne looked at Rick and sighed.

"Well don't just take my word for it Officer, try it." she said taking the cannoli out of the box and offering it to him. He leaned into her offering hand and took a bite and let out a low moan. "That's damn good" he said nodding his head as he chewed slowly on the treat.

"I'd never steer you wrong Rick." she said

"Well, color me convinced." he smiled.

After Michonne ate two cannoli's she looked over at Rick who was watching her quietly.

"So" she started and felt a hand reach up and brush the side of her face, her eyes closed instinctively until she felt the hand move away. Rick marveled at the smoothness of her skin against his hand "Sorry, you had some powdered sugar on your cheek" he said shyly.

"My sweet tooth is making me look bad" she said

"You could never look bad Michonne" Rick said. _Smooth_ she thought.

"Well Rick, tell me about yourself?" she asked realizing they really hadn't talked much about themselves and yet she felt so comfortable holding his hand as they traipsed around her hometown.

"Well Michonne, I'm a simple man from Georgia. Grew up in King County. My daddy was a Sheriff and my granddaddy was a farmer. My momma taught me how to make cookies on the weekend, and I would often go help around granddaddy's farm. Decided to follow in my daddy's footsteps and become law enforcement." Rick said

"That's some serious salt of the Earth shit." Michonne said causing Rick to laugh.

"Well Michonne, not everyone can be a cosmopolitan historian." he replied.

"Touche" she retorted

"What about you?" he asked

"Well you already know that I grew up here. Went to the most liberal arts high school. My parents are church going East Coast snobs, Dad's a Professor and Mom's a 'Humanitarian'." she said using air quotes for the word. "I went to college in DC to spite my parents and get away from Boston. Wanted to find myself, and break away from the life my parents had planned for me in Boston. Came back here for Law School, because well Harvard." she chucked "Now, I'm living back in the place that I was trying to get away from, and actually loving it." she finished.

"So you live at home?" he asked

"No Rick, I'm 25. I couldn't go back home. My parents still live in Dorchester but I live in Cambridge with Andrea, who you met and my friend Sasha. I love my parents but, I can't imagine being in their house full time again."

"So you decided to put river between you and your folks." he said more to himself than to her.

"Correct Officer." she said "You done any adventuring in Cambridge yet?" she asked changing the subject a bit.

"I'm mostly learning the city on patrol with my partner Bob. It's a hell of a place." Rick said noticing her desire to shift from her family and not wanting to push.

"That it is. Hope any semblance of an internal compass you had before remains intact." she said causing Rick to nod.

He appreciated her humor about her hometown. He could tell by the way she talked that she loved this place, that it was home for her. _Home_ he hadn't really thought about how much he missed the quiet of his hometown much. The bustle of Boston would carry him away.

"Whatya thinking about?" she asked as she noticed the far off look he had.

"Home." he said plainly.

"Do you miss it?" she asked.

"Yes, and no."

"Why no?" she followed.

"Cuz if I was home, I'da never met you." he said looking at her eyes which lit up with surprise. _Too Smooth_ she thought.

"Whats a girl suppose to say to something like that Rick?" she teased

"Say you'll show me the other side of the river next week?" he asked

"Sure Rick. I'd love to." she replied. For some reason she felt so at ease, Michonne reached out and grabbed Rick's hand pulling on it to get up.

"We still have a lot of daylight ahead and our tour is not done." she said grabbing the garbage and walking beside Rick.

"Well, as the Ambassador of Boston, I defer to your whims." he said.

"Ok! Let's go. I got to get you a cup of clam chowder before the day is up and we got some miles to go."

 ***That Night***

Rick laid in bed that night thinking about all the sights and sounds of his day with Michonne. She had insisted he try _New England Clam Chowder_ as a right of passage, and he did. He liked the potatoes more than the clams but enjoyed the way she laughed at him for eating around the clams. He thought about the how her hands felt against his larger callused ones. The way she would place her hand on her neck when she was thinking about something to say.

" _Thank you for the best day"_ he texted.

" _Any time Officer. I'll see you next week, when we will conquer the city of Cambridge one T stop at a time."_

" _Goodnight Michonne"_

" _Night Rick. Text me if you need anything" she said_

He wanted to say that he needed her in his life every day, that she made his heart do somersaults, but he simply said yes he'd let her know.


	5. Chapter 5 you're such a great kisser

_So I love Richonne fluff! I'm already full of angst all the time so this chapter is all fluff and friends and it's a time jump after their first date!_

 _Thanks so much for reading. I love this story so much and it bring me tons of joy! -AZ_

 ** _July_**

Rick and Michonne spent the next few weekends exploring different parts of her city. He would wait with excitement as she would send him a location during the middle of the week and he would meet her there. Usually Michonne would make them walk for hours while explaining the history of a place, she would then force him to try a new food that was either a 'New England Classic' or something she enjoyed. So far he had tried hot pot, Bánh mì sandwiches, gone to eat wings at a few different places but found the dive bar _The Draft_ had the best sauces. He'd forced down Boston Baked Beans, and even had a few oysters, which he decided we _just alright_. He liked the way she would sling her arm over his shoulder as they rode the train together or how she would snort at an especially funny remark he made. This week though he had plans to hang out with Michonne and her friends. She had called him midweek instead of the usual text, and asked if him and the guys wanted to spend the the Fourth of July at Andrea's office party. She promised him he wouldn't want to miss the fireworks. So there he was standing in front of a large building in _Kenmore Square_ with a Tupperware of food. Glenn, Daryl, and Shane were with him since Ty had preseason training, the three had worked the overnight shift the day before and were given the evening since they all offered to do day shift after.

Andrea walked down the stairs to let the guys in wearing a halter dress.

"Well bless my heart" Shane said clutching his chest.

"Hey Andrea, excuse my useless friend. Thanks for having us." Rick said.

He knew that Andrea and Shane had been seeing each other, but she hadn't invited him to the party. When Rick asked Shane said he might have told her that he was seeing this other girl also and she was pissed at him.

"She wants me to suffer" he said.

Rick laughed at his friend and told him to get it together.

After a few pleasantries were exchanged Andrea walked the group up fifteen flights of stairs.

"Andrea, this place doesn't have an elevator?" Shane asked huffing at exerting himself.

"Only lets people go down on the weekends and holidays. Plus, aren't you cops? This should be a cakewalk." Andrea said not a hint of strain in her voice or breathing.

The friends finally made it up to the roof and marveled at the sight. Just above them was the _CitGo_ sign which cast a red light onto the rooftop inhabitants. They could see the dark water of the Boston Harbor and hear the sounds of traffic and merriment of the surrounding borough. The outline of _Fenway Park_ rested to the right of their view. Rick was glancing around when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Hey Officer. Glad you could make it." Michonne said. She reached for the Tupperware Rick was holding and peaked inside.

"Pasta Salad. It was a Food Network recipe" he said.

"Color me impressed Grimes. Come on, I'd like you to meet my friends." she said grabbing his hand and leading him to the small table that had food.

Taking two beers from the bucket she introduced Rick to Maggie and Sasha. Rick then went and introduced his friends Glenn and Daryl to the two ladies, Shane had disappeared somewhere with Andrea. Daryl and Glenn watched the women with surprise. When the women walked away for a moment Glenn asked Rick "Are all of her friends that attractive?" Rick chucked.

"Man, I've only got eyes for Michonne. Y'all go talk to her friends, I'm gonna go find my girl." he smiled, patting the two guys on the back and heading towards Michonne who was talking to a few of Andrea's co-workers.

"Oh hey Rick, these are some of Andrea's co-workers Jenny, Dan and Steve. This is my boyfriend Rick." she said and stopped. Her face flushing with heat as she realized she had called Rick her boyfriend, without even asking him if that's what he wanted. _I'm so stupid_ she thought.

"Hi Jenny, Dan and Steve, I'm Rick Grimes, Michonne's boyfriend." he said aware of her embarrassment and excited that she had claimed him.

He hadn't wanted to scare her off by asking and he felt relief that she had instead made it official for the two of them. Michonne excused herself after a few minutes of conversation to head inside to the bathroom. When she got out she saw Rick waiting for her.

"So boyfriend huh?" he said mocking her a little.

"Is that _OK_ Officer?" she said feeling a bit defensive and also glad it was out in the open.

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

"I didn't" she replied.

"Well as your boyfriend, can I do the thing I've wanted to do since we met weeks ago?" he asked.

"And what's that?" she followed up.

"Kiss you of course" he said walking briskly in front of her and moving his body so close to hers, his face inching towards hers.

"Kiss me" she whispers as their lips touch.

Rick felt fireworks go off in his body as their lips found each other, a gentle press turned into hungry grazes as they moved against one another's lips. _So soft_ he thought. Michonne thought about the poem ' _said the shotgun to the head_ by Saul Williams, the prologue which asked if you'd ever lost yourself in a kiss. She felt that this moment was as he said "transcendental metamorphosis". This was the first kiss of the rest of her life. She felt fireworks, no wait, there were actual fireworks going off as the Fourth of July show began.

Michonne stepped out of Ricks embrace for a second and said "You're gonna want to see this." in a husky voice. Rick wasn't sure if he cared about the fireworks but he conceded because she wanted him to.

"Ok, show me" he said taking her hand and walking to the roof.

The sky lit up as the different firework displayed flashed across the Boston Harbor. Michonne stood in front of Rick as he slid his hands around her waist, feeling the thin fabric of her maxidress against his calloused hands. Her curves highlighted by the slinky fabric. His body had never been this close to Michonne and he took a moment to smell her, lavender, coconuts, and something else, earthy.

He rested his chin near her ear and whispered "Thanks for showing me."

Michonne's body shivered a bit as she registered Rick's hands around her waist, the feel of his chest against her back, his mouth against her ear. Heat rushed through her body and she gingerly placed her hands on his. She hadn't really had any sexual contact with anyone in a year and feeling the warm and rugged body of Rick Grimes against hers reminded her that she wasn't a walking law book, but a woman.

From behind them Maggie and Sasha were whispering about the new couple.

"Michonne is gonna get it in!" Sasha said to Maggie who giggled. Looking around the two spotted Rick's friends.

"So which one?" Maggie asked Sasha.

"Daryl's got my name all over it."

"I knew it! You so have a type." Maggie replied.

"Glenn is hot though, so I'd be careful what you say Maggs. I could go for him too." Sasha said.

"Ok, why don't we do this. You go for Glenn, I'll take Daryl." Maggie said.

"Ok girl, lets go"

The two friends cornered the guys and proceeded to have conversations with them. About halfway through, they made eye contact and nodded to each other.

"So Daryl, do you want me to show you where the bathroom is?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, gotta water the garden" he replied.

"Hey Glenn" Maggie asked "Why don't we go get some drinks and talk more." she said reaching over and grabbing his hand.

"I'd like that Maggie" Glenn said his eyes showing clear excitement to be touching Maggie's hand. Sasha turned to Maggie and said "So you were right."

"So, I always am!" Maggie replied as the two laughed to the chagrin of their male companions.


	6. Chapter 6 Vacation, all I ever wanted

***Hi Friends* So we get another time jump cuz I love New England in the summer and since I'm living in practically the Arctic, I want our lovers to enjoy a lovely summer vacation. As always, thanks so much for reading! This is my first time writing fanfic and I adore this experience.**

 **Next chapter things might get a little** **racy** **, so hold on for the ride!**

 **August**

" _The Ferry is leaving promptly at 8:30. So tell Shane if she doesn't get it together he's going to miss out."_ Michonne reiterated to Rick the night before their trip to Martha's Vineyard. Rick didn't know when in his life he'd gotten so lucky but he felt true bliss knowing that not only would he be spending the weekend with Michonne but he'd be visiting one of her favorite places in the world. Andrea's grandparents owned a mansion on the island which had been acquired by her grandmother through some salacious means, Michonne hinted at. She insisted that he come for the weekend and told him to bring his friends if they could come. Andrea, Michonne, Sasha and Maggie had gone the week before since Andrea and Michonne had finished their internships and Sasha hadn't started her Firefighter training yet. Maggie, who was doing the coffee shop/entrepreneur hustle didn't have a schedule to speak of so she decided to come- who would miss out on a free vacation at the beach really?

Rick and his friends had worked doubles for the two weeks prior, and promised their supervisor three weekends of work as a concession to their time off. The job was daunting and he was grateful that their Captain was a generous person.

"We have to drive the car on that?" Daryl said pointing at the ferry which was filling with cars.

"You can just walk up to the ferry and get on. I'll drive it in." Rick said. Michonne had instructed Rick to get there early since it was summer and many families would take day trips to the Vineyard. They were taking the ferry to Woods Hole and follow Michonne's directions to the house. After getting the guys together and on the ferry Rick and Glenn went to enjoy the sun at while Daryl and Shane stayed inside the ferry.

"So Rick, is Maggie going to be there?" Glenn asked already knowing the answer.

"You already know she's gonna be there. Why are you so nervous?" Rick said.

"God man, she's so hot and cold with me. We go on dates, she stays at my house and then she's like we got to slow down. What does that even mean?" Glenn signed.

"She's making you work Glenn. You're gonna just trust that you'll rise to the occasion." Rick said.

"So you and Michonne, this serious?" he asked

"Glenn, I am a man whose eyes are open. I'm in love with that girl. Woman, she'd correct me; she'd say I should call her a woman." Rick said shaking his head as he reprimands himself, feeling like Michonne was there correcting him.

"I'm happy for you Rick. You think you'd stay here then, after the year?" Glenn asked.

He hadn't much thought about it, he was living and breathing Michonne's energy. He'd need time to decide if he could live the rest of his life in Boston, and he didn't know what Michonne wanted to do with her life after Law School. He felt a pang of uncertainty as he thought that this would be an inevitable conversation.

"I don't much know Glenn. I'm gonna not think too hard on it while we go to an island I've never been to before and enjoy a vacation with my lady."

"Ya, you're right. I just get so in my head especially since all I want to do is be around Maggie all the time. Hell if she asked me to move in a cardboard box with her, I'd start packing right now" Glenn confessed.

Rick laughed at his friend who was obviously very much into his new lady friend. The two spent the remainder of the ferry ride talking about a random assortment of things, enjoying the sun and the water on their faces.

Michonne was wearing a sheer black bathing suite cover up and lounging on the front porch of Andrea's family summer house. She thought about how her parents would bring her to Martha's Vineyard every summer to learn about the history of the island and the large black population that had a rich culture to the island. Her family rented from friends and she thought fondly of going to the Oak Bluff's gazebo with her cousins and Mike's parents after getting ice cream. Reading the names on the brinks of families who either lived on the island or had a history there. She chucked to herself as she remembered "Olive Cutie Bowls" was her favorite name engraved in the brick around the gazebo. Simple times bringing a smile to her face.

"Mich, I think they're here" Andrea said as a black SUV pulled up the long drive towards the two story mansion. Andrea said walking out in shorts and a bikini top with a glass of iced tea in her hand. She glanced over at Michonne and smiled. The two friends had had a busy summer, with internships and Andrea's on again off again fling with Shane as well as family obligations, it finally felt like summer for the two. The car pulled up and all four doors opened to reveal the southern boy contingent.

"Andy, it's like our 12 year old girl fantasy. They look like a boy band." Michonne said laughing at her own joke.

"Well Shane is totally the bad boy. Rick is the obvious leader, Glenn is the nice guy and Daryl is the quiet one. Tyrese is definitely the Howie of the group. I mean, he's never around."

"He's a professional athlete, he'll never be around" Michonne said.

"Poor Howie" Andrea said.

"Well, I was always partial to Kevin, and Rick can be my Kevin any and every day." Michonne winked as she walked over to the car to grab Rick and greet the guys.

Rick watched Michonne saunter over to the car and said a little prayer to whatever god was out there that this beautiful woman was his.

"Hi Officer." she said reaching up and giving him a kiss.

"Hello yourself. You look amazing."he said as his eyes ran up and down Michonnes body. She felt a tingle run through her body as Rick's eyes landed on her lips before slowly making their way up to her eyes.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the best adult summer camp. Let me and Andrea show you around and grab your bags." Michonne said to the others who had gathered in front of the car. The guys exchanged greetings with Andrea and Michonne before grabbing their bags and walking into the large house. They were floored by the cottage style mansion which had a warm yellow paint and lots of family pictures adorning the walls. The wooden steps which led to their respective bedrooms. They were surprised that there were so many bedrooms. Rick watched Shane and Daryl run around claiming their rooms before heading down to the first floor where a large open kitchen sat with a six burner stove and a griddle. The living room had a number of warm but loved comfortable chairs and a lovely coffee table with vines carved along the legs. The dining room was simple with a glass china cabinet and a large table that could easily sit 15 people. The house felt like a home.

"So there's plenty of room in the house, but if anyone misbehaves they can sleep in the back house. There are some bunks there. Oh and I can't forget the best part- outdoor shower." Andrea said walking to an enclosed square structure covered in vines. Rick had never really seen anything like this before, the entire experience felt like a dream.

"So, uhh, where are Maggie and Sasha?" Glenn asked.

"They went into town to get more supplies and to do some touristy nonsense. It's their yearly tradition." Michonne said remembering fondly at the past five years as the girls would retreat here for a weekend.

After unpacking the car with their food and drinks for the weekend, they all decided to have an early lunch. Maggie and Sasha had arrived from their adventure in town laughing and swimming bags filled with trinkets. Michonne and Andrea had told the guys that there would be a meal rotation and each of them was responsible for something. Since Shane and Daryl didn't really cook, they opted for lunch while Glenn chose breakfast. Rick feeling ambitious selected dinner and asked Michonne to be is sous chef. Shane's lunch of sandwiches and chips was a hit (since he had bought them from the deli that morning). Andrea suggested everyone walk over to the beach. After a quick change, the friends walked along the side of the road to a quiet beach.

"There aren't a lot of people out there." Daryl said.

"It's a private beach. We don't get a lot of tourists this way unless you count Maggie and Sasha." Andrea said. Michonne chucked as Maggie and Sasha both stuck out their tongues at their friend. Glenn and Maggie decided to take a walk along the beach and excused themselves.

"I'm gonna go in the water.' Michonne said, nodding for Rick to follow. Rick ran into the water scooping Michonne up and throwing her in the water. Sasha and Andrea shook their heads laughing as they watched the couple play in the cold water. The ladies who were laid out on a large blanket with books folded in half chuckled as Daryl and then Shane ran into the water to join the pair.

"Let's join the party" Andrea said slipping off her sunglasses and running into the freezing Atlantic Ocean. Sasha sauntered to the water's edge watching Daryl throw his head back and move his hair out of his eyes. They made eye contact before quickly looking away. She waded into the water and found herself beside him.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey yourself." he replied.

"Going in farther?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." she confirmed surprised to feel the back of his hand against hers. They enlaced fingers as they walked farther into the water. Daryl and Sasha swam farther away from the group and shared some smiles at each other. The two seemingly opposites enjoying a lively conversation about fish and fears of the deep ocean, Sasha admitting once that she had to pee on a friend's jellyfish sting.

"You know that don't work right?" Daryl laughed laying on his back facing the sky. Sasha splashed water on his face causing him to look up at her with a grimace.

"Hope that wasn't pee" he said as she swam towards him trying to throw him under the water and failing miserably.

Andrea and Shane were running around the beach after their dip and Rick and Michonne quietly gathered their things and slipped back to the house yelling about going to read books or take naps to no one in particular.

"Do you think they'll notice we're gone?" she giggled.

"Doesn't matter much." he said holding her hand as they entered the spacious abode.

They both looked at each other and said "outdoor shower?!" at the same time.

Rushing out of the back door, the two young lovers found the shower empty.

Sasha walked towards the outdoor shower after returning to the house. The faint sounds of moans causing her to stop abruptly and turn to run away bumping squarely into Daryl's chest. Sasha placed her fingers to her lips to stifle a giggle and gingerly walked away as Daryl followed shaking his head.


	7. Chapter 7 Anti-gravity

Hi team, sorry it took a while. I got a little nervous about this chapter. But I'm gonna go for it! Definitely adult situation in this chapter, cuz I want them to enjoy their vacation. Anyway. Thanks for reading everyone. I love this story so much and I'll be more consistent!

* * *

Rick and Michonne, who had assumed everyone was still at the beach, snuck out of the shower on their tip toes headed back to the house and their bedroom. When they opened the door six set of eyes peered back at them, all with knowing smiles. "We… uh.." Rick began as Michonne stood firmly, pulling her shoulders back and walking through the kitchen upstairs. "About time!" Andrea yelled at the two, who stifled giggles running up the stairs to their bedroom. When safely inside, Michonne threw her head back roaring in laughter. Rick, who seemed a bit modest in the moment looked at her smiling.

Michonne had fallen on the bed in her fit of laughter and started rolling on the bed clutching her sides. In her personal moment of pure joy at Rick's embarrassment, she didn't notice that he had positioned himself directly in front of her. Stopping, she looked up to see Ricks face go from bashful to lustful, his eyes darting up and down her body as she realized that they were both practically naked sans towel. Michonne's body flashed heat and want as she watched Rick lower himself til he was on top of her. She reached for the back of his neck resting in his curls and leading him down to kiss her. Their body's pooling in the bed as their tongues opened and closed fleshy envelopes. "God" he sighed, breaking their kiss as Michonne groaned from the departure of their mouths melded together.

"You sure you want to do this?" Rick asked.

Michonne was sure she wanted to have really loud sex with Rick, but his question made her pause for a moment. To give herself a minute she gently pushed Rick's chest to let herself off the bed, she walked to the dresser and picked up her moisturizer. Slowly massaging her body butter over her legs and belly she watched Rick, eyes locked on his, waiting a full minute to answer is question. "Rick, you literally just fucked me with your mouth for 15 minutes, I'm more than sure about this, and you." she said.

Rick watched Michonne intently as she finished rubbing her body with the fragrant buttery substance and hopped of the bed, taking quick steps he stopped in front of her, slowly running his hands all over her glistening body feeling the softness of her skin and being overwhelmed by the smell of lavender and peppermint. "I wanna do right by you." Rick said.

Michonne knew that in that moment she had to be the one to make the move. She leaned into him bringing his face to her and kissed him deeply, snaking her arms along the towel that rested comfortably at his hip, she removed it with a flick of her wrists. She felt his breath come in short spurts, as he tried to compose himself, she pushed herself into him, grinding her naked flesh against his, feeling his hesitation fall, like his towel. Rick's hands which were slowly trailing down her body firmly grasped her waist, he pushed against her, feeling his hardness and wanting desperately to be inside of her. Reaching forward he found the wall, bracing himself he slipped two fingers past her things into the warm wetness of her arousal. She sighed feeling the firmness of his hands as he entered her slowly, pushing her back flush against the wall she melted into his eyes as his fingers worked her core watching her eyelids flutter as his thrusts grew more desperate, hungrier. She pulled his body against hers, sliding her right leg up to his waist, encouraging him as he moved his hands in and out of her.

"Now" she said, knowing he was waiting for her answer. She gently grabbed his manhood, stroking him and stood on her toes as he puller her up by her firm soft thighs and slid into her. Their two bodies stopping as the warm rush of excitement overcame them, Rick trailed kisses down her neck and shoulders as he moved at first slowly inside her. Pulling herself up to his face she kissed him harshly, biting his lip and grinding her hips into him. "Harder" she whispered into his ear, taking his earlobe in her warm mouth. Rick's pace quickened as she moaned into the crook of his neck "Fuck" he whispered "Oh, God… God.." she said feeling every inch of him as he thrust into her, holding her thighs up her back bouncing against the wall ever so slightly her breasts rubbing against his toned torso. "I'm close… oh shit" she hummed as her apex came rolling through her belly, the thumping of her orgasm forcing her to arch her back, while he sucked her protruding nipples.

"I'm not done" he growled, grabbing her firmly and moving towards their bed. Laying her down gently still within her core, Rick looked in Michonnes eyes. She was reflecting admiration and something else, something he was hoping she'd give him someday… her love. He slowly kissed her nose, then lips, and licked the side of her neck, moving his hips and grinding into her, feeling her breath quicken as his fingers squeezed her nipples, he was so lost in her. His body wanting to hold out but knowing he couldn't. Picking up the pace he moved her leg up his back as he thrust inside of her, "oh" she moaned, feeling spurred on Rick's thrusts grew heavy, hard, the smacking sound of his body against her driving him "Chonne… Chonne" he groaned, a prayer, a mantra "God Rick… yes" she replied taking his left hand and sucking his fingers, Rick couldn't take it, his hips were thrashing as Michonne writhed through her second orgasm in their room. "coming… I'm coming" she said through labored breaths feeling her core squeezing Rick like a vice grip as he pushed over the edge, his orgasm spilling into her. Giving one final push Rick fell on top of Michonne's glistening body. She wrapped her arms around him, sliding him out of her and sighing heavily.

"That was everythang Chonne" Rick said, coming back to focus.

"You're amazing." she replied, making circles along his back with her firm fingers.

"Should I have done that at the end?" he asked, knowing that they should have discussed contraception.

"The baby machine is on lock down thanks to modern medicine and the IUD. Also, you're the only person I've been with in over six months." Rick smiled

"It's only you for me too." he said reaching over and turning her face to his for a kiss, which moved from gentle to a hurried mess of tongues clashing for control. Breaking their kiss, Michonne turned Rick onto his back straddled his waist, feeling his erection stirring underneath her. Taking charge she slowly rubbed her juices onto it, sliding the tip inside of her watching his eyes close and open, borrowing holes into her soul.

"You ready for me?" she asked, as Rick nodded his head feeling his entire body flood with anticipation, his heart thumping as she slid herself down his impressive cock. He was in heaven and he wasn't sure that he was alive anymore but the sound of Michonne's moans as she arched her back grinding into him left him speechless. Moaning and squeezing her thighs, he pushed up into her, losing himself like a wild buck. Their moans and professions traveling through the walls, and down the stairs into the kitchen where their friends sat eating their afternoon snack.

"Looks like we should go play some outdoor games for a while." Maggie said, reaching for Glenn and leaving the room.

"Well, Andy, why don't we go give them some friendly competition" Shane whispered into Andrea's ear.

"I like the way you think" she giggled, taking his hand and walking up the stairs. Daryl and Sasha left in the kitchen stared at each other shyly.

"So you wanna go for a walk?" she asked as the sound of two additional voices came down the stairs, moans and expletives rolling through the kitchen as Andrea squealed from somewhere on the second floor.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Daryl said, taking his sandwich and following Sasha to spend time with Maggie and Glenn before their walk.

* * *

Rick and Michonne awoke to the sounds of a gentle knock on their bedroom door.

" 'Ey still making dinner?" Glenn asked through the door. Groggy and fully satiated, Rick grunted a "Give me a few minutes." He looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms, marveling at how peaceful she looked resting in the crook of his neck. The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile as she slept.

"Hey" he breath gently as she opened her eyes, smiling at him.

"Breakfast?" she joked.

"Dinner" he replied.

"I did offer to help you earlier, didn't I?" she signed. "That means we have to get up."

"That it does." reaching across her face Rick gingerly moved a stray loc behind her ears.

"Ok Officer, lets see those Top Chef skills at work."


	8. Chapter 8 But I'm thrown

_So sorry for the wait! Life, ya know. Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. I had a nervous kid moment about writing smut, since it's not my usual, but practice and all. Thanks for reading! Enjoy the new chapter (I'll update with a longer one shortly!)_

* * *

September

"You're the one that wanted a new dresser." she huffed, as she walking around the rental truck to the curb. Michonne had decided on a sensible white tee shirt and tight skinny blue jeans to support Rick on their mission.

" _Mich_ onne, I said it would be 'nice' not 'let's go shopping on the street for one'" he replied, looking at the large coffee colored dresser left on the curb. Michonne stood beside the dresser, pulling out drawers and shaking it slightly to check the legs.

"Rick! It is Allston Christmas. This is a sure bet to getting you a dresser. Hell you want a new wardrobe? A mirror?" she asked pointing to the pile of clothes left on the street and the large circular mirror against the chainlink fence. "It is my solemn duty to ensure you make out like a bandit." she said, shaking the dresser one more time.

"Ok 'Chonne. What about this one?" he gestured to the dresser.

"I like it! We gotta put it in the truck now or it'll disappear." she replied. Michonne had explained the rules of what many dubbed Allston Christmas- the end of August/beginning of September when a third of the population of Boston between the ages of 18-23 returned to the city, leaving entire furnishings, foods, hell even pets on the sidewalk for the taking. After fumbling about with the dresser and getting it into the bed, the two returned to Ricks home, where Shane sat on the steps drinking a beer.

"Give me a hand, will ya?" Rick asked Shane getting out quickly and heading to the back of the truck, his brown shirt soaked in a layer of sweat as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"Where y'all been?" Shane asked, stepping around the truck to assist Rick.

"Where haven't we been?" he asked, remembering that they had driven across the river from Michonne's apartment, stopping along streets at her request searching for furniture.

" _I_ felt it only proper that Rick get a new dresser. He's been complaining about his for weeks now." Michonne said, walking up the stairs towards the apartment where she made a very interesting first impression.

"And y'all didn't think of poor ol Shane here when ya went street shoppin'?" he asked with a chuckle. Michonne rolled her eyes and watched Shane and Rick huff and puff getting the dresser up the stair.

"WAIT!" she said instructing the two to leave it outside so it could be properly cleaned.

"We just got this off the curb. Let's leave it outside for a while." she instructed

"Sure Ma." Shane said, wiping his face and picking up the beer he had been working in.

"You want one of these?" he asked Michonne and Rick.

"Sure guy" she replied as Rick nodded.

"We did good today." she said looking at Rick who had sat on the steps watching her lean against the house.

Looking at all the moving trucks across the city made him wonder what next year would be like for him, for them. It had been a few weeks since they returned from Martha's Vineyard. Rick had somehow managed to not only go away with this woman who somehow he had gotten to date for a few months but get to share a bed with her all weekend. He hadn't known he was missing something until they had come together their first day at Andrea's family's house. And that night, and the next two days that followed showed him that he wanted to start and end every day of his measly life making her as happy as humanly possible.

"You ok over there?" she asked, watching his eyebrows furrow at her question.

"I'm fine" he replied slowly, watching her face set in quiet reflection.

"I have something to ask you." she broached, waiting for his eyes to rest on her.

"Sure, go on." he replied,

"Well, someone who shall remain nameless hinted at my parents last week that I'm seeing someone and they insisted I invite that someone over for dinner."

"So does this someone you're invitin' over your parents house have a name?" he asked

"God, smartass." she smirked,

"Rick, would you like to come over to dinner to meet my parents?"

"I'd like to meet your parents very much, but do you think it's time?" he asked, thinking about how quickly it all was unfolding.

They had only met a few months prior and hadn't established what they wanted out of this thing to each other. Rick, true to his words to Glenn, was ecstatic to meet her parents, wanted them to like him and hoped that he made a good impression, but he also knew that to catch feeling for someone so quickly was always suspect. He didn't want to pressure Michonne, he wanted her to lead. Michonne on the other hand, who had up to that point had her family plan out her entire future which included a Mike, not a Rick, wanted to try. Plus, her parents requested, not asked to meet Rick.

"Well, they more or less demanded, so if you're up for an interrogation, you can come." she said, walking over to sit beside him on the steps.

"I am a man of the law, I can take the heat." he said nudging her and placing a warm hand along her back.

"Thank you. It won't be for a couple weeks, so don't panic." she replied, running her fingers through his hair, feeling the dampness of the curls against her finger.

"They raised you... I'm petrified." he said, resting his hand on her thigh.

"I promise to be really nice to you after dinner." she smiled, batting her full lashes in his face.

Rick smiled at the insinuation, he would do anything to please this lady.

"Two weeks you said." he asked

"What's happening in two weeks?" came the booming voice of Shane, back from what Michonne could only assume was a black hole.

"Where have you been? And where' are the drinks?" she asked looking across at Shane.

"Shit, knew I forgot something." he said. Rick offered to go get them drinks while Shane and Michonne sat around.

"So two weeks for what?" Shane asked again.

"Rick's gonna meet my parents." she said.

"Woah there. Did the stork come to visit y'all or something?" he asked

"You're an ass." Michonne started "And no. Your _girlfriend_ let it slip that I was 'getting serious' with Rick when I was talking to my folks."

"What girlfriend?" Shane retorted, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh come off it! You and Andrea need to either shit or get off the pot." she said.

"And you said I had a foul mouth." he laughed.

Michonne smiled at Shane, he was rude and sometimes misguided, but a good friend to Rick.

"So, my baby boy's gonna meet your folks? What happens after?" Shane asked.

"What do you mean?" she said, leaning against the steps above her back.

"Y'all ain't talked much about what happens after our year is up? Or what happens when you graduate right?" he followed.

"I wasn't thinking that far ahead." she said, realizing that the perk of having your parents lay out your life was the road was clear, no detours. Bumpers with flashing arrows led you to the next destination, the next accomplishment.

"Well, maybe that's something y'all should think about. I know I'm going home after this. My life's in Georgia." Shane said "It's nice enough here, but it ain't home."

"So you wouldn't even consider staying on for the extra six months?" she asked Shane,

"Nah. But maybe Rick will." Shane said.

"Maybe Rick will what?" Rick asked walking back out to the porch and sitting a step below Michonne.

"Stay." she said, a bit uncertain about the conversation. Was this the time to be discussing future plans. Did he even think that far ahead?

"We can talk about it later." she followed, giving him a soft squeeze on his shoulder.

* * *

"You wanna talk about it now?" he asked sliding under the sheets and glancing over to his girlfriend who had a book rested on her upturned knees, her back rested against most of the pillows on his bed.

"Doesn't it all feel too soon?" she asked in return.

"'Chonne" he breath her name slowly, watching her place her book in her lap. "It's no more soon than me meeting your parents."

"This is different. This is you making a choice to not go home. I don't want to do that to someone."

"Would you want me to stay?" he asked, reaching his hands across her lap and sliding his head into it. She didn't think she'd force him to stay, but she knew she'd want him to if he made that decision.

"I don't want you to go. You have to the be one to want to stay." she replied, running her fingers slowly through his curls. Staring up at her, he contemplated the statement. Could this place be home? He had lived his whole life in one place and now that he was elsewhere, it felt like the worst part was over. But he had friends there, his family.

"I'm at least staying for the six month extension. If you still wanna be with me after that, I'd stay."

"Why?" she asked looking down into his earnest eyes. She wasn't sure why he would leave his entire life to stay with her.

"Cuz you feel like home, Chonne. The other stuff, _we_ can figure out later. I _want_ to stay with you, for you, because if you." he replied.

 _Damn, he's smooth_ she thought.

"Even though we've been dating for a hot minute, you're sure this _thang_ is gonna last." she joked.

The moment felt heavy and she didn't want to put too much stock in whether there was a future with Rick, he wanted one, and she honestly did too. She wanted, no, she deserved to let this run it's natural course.

"Well, miss _thang_ , I'd say just about anythang to get in your pants. So consider this decided." Michonne laughed and bat his shoulder lightly.

"You're such a liar. You know you love me." _shit,_ she thought, _uggg._ Michonne watched as Rick ran his hands along her thighs, staring into her eyes.

"You're desperate" he responded. She pushed his head away, laughing and rolling onto her side.

"And, you're hooked."

"I am." he replied, sliding beside her and running his calloused hands across her torso.

"You don't have to freak out 'Chonne. I know you love me too." he whispered into her ear.

Michonne let out a half-hearted scoff that dissolved into a chuckle.

"Did that really just happen?" she breath, feeling Rick's firm chest against her back.

"Guess we're crossing a lot the milestones today. Anything else you'd like us to do?" he said as she turned to face him, inching her face to his.

"I can think of a number of things Officer." she whispered, kissing his scruff and running her fingers through his hair.

"Well ma'am, lead the way." he breath into her lips, pushing against her warm welcoming mouth. They both signed in the moment, relishing the feel of each other's presence, thankful for a good day and what they both knew would be an even better night.


	9. Chapter 9 I can't imagine anything bett

_A/N: Hey friends. Thank you so much for reading. We get to meet Michonne's parents in this chapter. I appreciate all the reviews. I'm really sentimental and am so into R + M! Enjoy the fluffy and stuff and thangs._

* * *

 _ **October**_

Michonne tapped at the steering wheel as Rick gawked at the foliage. The orange, reds, and deep browns of the leaves mesmerizing him as the James Black version of a limit to your love came crooning through the speakers. The cool October air caused the windows in the back to frost over a bit. Michonne rubbed her hands along the steering wheel, taking short moments to admire Rick's wonder as they drove along the two lane highway headed to Mount Monadnock, in Jaffrey, New Hampshire. Rick took time glancing between the scene before him and across at the gorgeous woman sitting beside him. He watched the sun dance across her radiant skin, noting the subtle smile on her face. Her hair covered with a bright yellow beanie, and her shoulders covered by a light north face jacket. Reaching across the center console, Rick grazed her thigh, watching the corners of her mouth turn up at his warm touch.

"We're almost there." she assured, watching Rick out the corner of her eye.

"Is this another test from your daddy?" he asked furrowing his brow thinking about how since they had gone to dinner a month prior, Michonne's parents had insisted on keeping in touch.

"It's not a test Rick. My parents want to get to know you better. This is a yearly tradition. We come up here for a hike and get to see the Fall foliage." she supplied, taking his hand off her thigh and placing his knuckles against her supple lips.

"You did great a dinner, remember. They practically proposed to you." she chuckled thinking about their first dinner with her parents.

"Plus, we're early this time." she teased, looking the concentration Rick gave to his watch to confirm they would not be late again for a meeting with her parents.

* * *

 **September: The First Dinner:**

Rick had been adamant about leaving early, but Michonne had insisted it wouldn't take long to get to her parents house. One car accident on the Massachusetts Turnpike and 45 minutes later, Rick and Michonne stood in front of her childhood home. The two story Grand large old fashioned colonial, surrounded by a low wrought iron and brick fence was painted a coral sat between similar houses. Taking a deep breath, Rick held the bottle of wine Michonne had selected, while Michonne carried the pie he had baked for her family. Ringing the bell, Rick and Michonne stood close together waiting for Mr. Jordan and Mrs. Margaret Anthony.

Margaret opened the door with a pleasant smile on her face. Dressed in a cream sleeveless chiffon top and flattering black slacks, the mahogany skinned woman was every bit the mother of Michonne. Margaret Anthony was a sight to behold in the foyer, looking 10 years younger than she was, her natural hair sat in a low bun clipped by a beautiful gold barrette. To anyone but an Anthony, that smile would convey pleasure, but Michonne knew she had messed up.

"I'm sorry we're late Mom. It's my fault. Actually it's the Mass Pikes fault, but we're here." Michonne said rapidly, walking through the threshold of the house.

"Sp, they're here." a rich baritone voice bellowed past the flyer in the living room. Rick glanced over to Michonne's father who sat stoically cross legged in a large brown leather chair. The rich cocoa of Jordan's skin shined against the soft light of the laps in the living room. Dressed in casual slacks and a grey shirt that accentuated the grey of his close cropped coily hair, Michonne's father looked scholarly, and also pleased to have guests. Michonne knew that her parents were annoyed, but would always put their best face forward.

"Ma'am, it's nice to meet you. I'm Rick Grimes." Rick said crossing into the flyer and greeting Michonne's mother in his deep southern twang. Margaret's features flashed a hint of amusement as the accent, and accepted the outstretched wine bottle Rick.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rick, I'm Margaret." Margaret replied, glancing at her husband who had risen to introduce himself to this new man in his daughter's life. "Nice to meet you Rick, I'm Jordan Anthony. Welcome to our home." he said extending his hand and gripping it a bit tight. Rick glanced over at Michonne who has already walked across the hallway towards the dining area. Rick felt like a buoy in the middle of an ocean for a moment.

"The pleasure is all mine Sir. Thank you for inviting me to your lovely home. I apologize for our delay, the traffic in these parts are something to be desired." he said.

After the navel gazing session of introductions ran it's natural course, the Anthony's and Rick sat for dinner. Margaret and Jordan prepared a three course meal of butternut squash bisque, some homemade french bread, a cucumber and feta salad, and vegetarian lasagna.

"So your mother has decided we needed to go vegetarian after watching some movie about the food industry. I'm sure Noah will love that when he's home for winter break." Joseph said with a gruff laugh.

Michonne had mentioned Noah in passing, but it never really registered who he was in relation to her. Noticing his look of confusion, Michonne explained (again) that Noah was her cousin who stayed with them, he was practically her little brother in every way but parentage.

"So Richard, do you have siblings?" Margaret asked.

"Yes Ma'am. I have an older brother, Jeffery. He's about 12 years my senior. We don't see much of one another, due to the distance and all." He replied, remembering that sometimes it felt like he didn't have a sibling at all. Jeffery was gone by the time Rick could actually remember things and he would only come by every other holiday, he wanted more living and so he took it. Rick really admired that about him, even if it was strange sometimes during the holidays.

"Michonne, would you mind clearing the places and getting the coffee ready?" her mother asked glancing across the table at her daughter who was smiling slightly at the man beside her.

"Sure mom. Rick, do you want to help me?" she asked,

"Oh no, we'd like our guest to relax." Margaret said giving Michonne a knowing look.

"It's no trouble Ma'am." he replied, getting up slightly.

"No Rick, you sit. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Michonne said squeezing his shoulder to reassure him that he would be alright alone with her parents.

After the sounds of her footsteps disappeared around the corner, both sets of deep brown eyes stared into Rick Grimes's soul.

"Michonne didn't tell us very much about you Richard. What do you do for a living?... You do have a job right?" Margaret asked.

Rick chuckled a bit at the question, Michonne had warned him that they had high expectations for anyone she dated, they were the final defense. They loved their daughter, he could see that from the moment he walked into the house. Rick had noticed the family photos adorned the walls, moments in Michonne's life where her parents were proud of her, where they shared her aspirations. He wanted to prove them right, that he was a good person, that although she was very much out of his league, he'd rise to the occasion.

"Well Mrs. Anthony, I am in an exchange program for police officers. I'm hoping to be a detective."

"So you're only here for what, a year?" Mr. Anthony noted

"Sir, the program is for a year, with a six month extension where I'd work with some community organizations, but I intend to be here for a while after." Rick replied, grateful he and Michonne had already laid waste to that conversation.

"What are your intentions with our daughter son?" Margaret asked, smiling kindly at him. Rick had started to pick up that the smile wasn't necessarily an affirmation of her pleasure, but a way of disarming unwitting fools who thought they were safe.

"Well Mrs. Margaret, that's a fine question. I have nothing but respect for your Michonne. I intend to court her, if she'll continue to have me. She is the captain of this ship. I intend to be nothing but kind with her and hope to make her happy."

Jordan, who had been watching this exchange closely genuinely smiled at the young man for the first time all evening. He remembered fondly going to visit Margaret's parents and hoping he cold convey to them just how much he cared for her, how he hoped to make her life not only easy, but beautiful. Staring at the young man who had somehow attached himself to their daughter made him think wistfully about his own parents reluctance to let him diverge from the path they had paved for him. Margaret wanted their daughter to be spectacular, and she was. In that moment Jordan felt a bit remorseful for the loss of her relationship with Mike, who they had tried so hard to see as _the one_ for their precious Michonne, and maybe he could have been, but he chose otherwise. So he felt a sense of clarity in that moment, he would give this Grimes guy a chance, because he couldn't compete with 15 years of history between Michonne and Mike, but he made his baby happy. He hadn't seen her smile so much in years.

"Mag." Jordan boomed for a moment, causing his wife to glance at him thoughtfully, her brown eyes searching for the meaning behind him calling her his pet name in front of a stranger.

"Honey?"

"Be kind to the boy. He's trying" he said, looking at the sheer shock in Rick's deep blue pools, a smile gracing his face. Squeezing her hand gently under the table Jordan glanced over at Rick and winked.

"Rick, we're pleased to meet you and we hope you know how special Michonne is. We're her parents so we have to give you a hard time, but we both do want to get to know you. You're not what we expected at all to be frank." Jordan said

"Well Sir, I'm honored to have your daughter in my life. And I'm hopeful that the more you get to know me, the more you'll come to like me. 'Chonne's real special to me sir, ma'am."

Margaret watched the exchange between the two men with conflicting emotions, first suspicion at the ease at which Jordan accepted Rick, than understanding because Rick was coming into a preordained life. He was an outlier in the story, but had somehow captivated their child and was willing to sit through a full round of questioning to appease them. She finally eased up a bit, he was trying, so was Jordan, and so should she.

"Richard, my husband said it all. Be good to my baby." she signed and placed her slender fingers over her husbands large and firm ones.

"Coffee and pie, courtesy of one Rick Grimes" Michonne appeared in the doorway with a silver tray full of coffee mugs and the strawberry rhubarb pie Rick had made that day. After everyone had their beverages and pie in hand, Margaret took her first bite.

"Mmm.. You made this Rick?" she asked, closing her eyes and savoring the sweet tart flavor of the concoction.

"I did" he replied humbly, taking a slow sip of his coffee.

"This my boy is some damn good pie." Jordan offered, smiling at the young couple in front of him.

"Yeah, he's pretty great." Michonne said casually, causing her parents to stare at each other, knowing smiles on their faces. They were surprised at how relaxed she seemed. Usually visits were a bit more tense, with Michonne offering some excuse to leave early, but tonight she seemed relaxed, almost… happy. Rick Grime and his pie making skills were giving their daughter peace of mind, it was refreshing for them.

"Well Richard, we are more than happy to try any other pie you'd like to make us in the future; just no meat." her mother said with a wink.

Michonne grazed Rick's thigh under the table and patted it. This was one of the easiest visits in her adult life home. Rick smiled gently, watching the family interact with each other enjoying the experience of learning about his lady and those she loved.

* * *

 _ **Back on the Mountain:**_

"Dad! You said we could stop at that ridge for water." Michonne called at her parents who had somehow managed to lead their hiking group.

"Michonne, we are almost at the top and I'd like Rick to say he climbed Mount Monadnock. It is tradition!" her father remarked taking a sip of his camel-back. Michonne huffed along the path, watching her parents walk side by side laughing and talking.

"We can always stop for a minute if you'd like" Rick offered.

"And have them say I couldn't keep up, never!" she responded, a slight frown creasing her forehead. Rick chuckled at how competitive Michonne could be, even with her family.

"Well we are almost at the top." he offered, taking a moment to open his jacket a little and grazing his hand against hers. She caught herself smiling, and instinctively laced her fingers in his, relaxing in the ease of their rapport.

"Look at that kids, we climbed a mountain." her father said with a sense of awe.

Every year he said the same thing and every year Michonne would roll her eyes and say 'we do this every time', but having Rick along for this family tradition felt nice. It was something she shared with her family, it made her think about if Rick would want to do this with her someday. If he'd become part of her family some day. Michonne smiled to herself watching her parents stand together, arm and arm and actually marveled at how they mad managed to make a life, a good one together.

"Should we take a selfie?" her mother offered. Michonne had to roll her eyes at that, but acquiesced. A few lopsided photos later, the four made their way back down the hill to their respective vehicles.

Stopping in front of their car, Margaret and Jordan patted Rick on the back.

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Margaret inquired to Rick. Michonne glanced at her mother, merely four weeks ago her mother was grilling him and now she was offering him on a silver platter to their entire family _and_ Mike's family who would likely join them for the evening.

"I'm having the guys over. Shane and I would host a friendsgiving at the academy, and Daryl and Glenn don't have family here."

Jordan and Margaret approved of Rick's dedication to his friends. After the awkward showdown at their first dinner, both of Michonne's parents had invited the couple over and learned about Rick's friends, his aspirations and found him charming.

"I can offer to send y'all a pie or two by Michonne if you'd like." he offered with a sheepish grin.

"We'd be happy to have your pie, and cookie. That is if you make those." Jordan said with a little laugh.

"Well, we'd like you to stop by before then. I know Miss Law School is busy, but we'd like to see you before the holiday season." Margaret supplied to the two, eyes meeting Michonne in a 'you know this isn't a request, but a demand' stare down.

"Of course Mom. We wouldn't miss it." Michonne offered, giving her mother a full on fake smile, crinkling eyes and all. Jordan laughed at the exchange, knowing the Anthony family had perfected silent passive aggressive communication.

"Well, we'd better be off. Have a hectic few weeks ahead. It is Halloween season." Rick offered as a way out of the stand-off between mother and daughter. "You be careful out there Richard. We do like you alive." her father said, warming Michonne's reserve.

"Well parentals, we shall see you soon. I promise." Michonne said, hugging her parents and watching as Rick shook hands with her father and her mother, who knocked his hand away for a quick embrace.

The soft sounds of the _Dirty Projectors Two Doves_ lulled the two lovers into a quiet contemplation. "They actually like you" she started

"Why wouldn't they. I'm the best, remember."

"Don't kick a gift horse in the mouth Officer." she retorted.

"Is that how that saying goes?" he asked, laughing at her glare from the passenger seat.

"Well, they don't even like me that much and they made me. I've never had someone be invited over as much as you, not even Andrea."

"How are you surprised they didn't invite Andrea over all the time?" he deadpanned.

"Oh stop." she giggled.

"This is good 'Chonne. I like your parents, they're fun and interesting." he started. The way he smiled as they talked about her parents gave Michonne a sense of pride. They were pretty great when they weren't trying to control her life, and maybe she was hard on them, but pot, kettle and all that.

"Well, how are you with souffles? You gotta step up you game." she said, taking his hand and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I really cannot wait to shower." she said yawning a bit.

They had hiked for three hours and left the house at 6AM.

"You smell great to me." he said rubbing the back of her neck and squeezing. Michonne laughed at him, kissing his forearm and wrinkling her nose.

"Let's get back home." she sighed. Home, that's it. That's what it was starting to feel like.


	10. Chapter 10 You are my family

A/N: Hey y'all. Thanks everyone for reading! So this chapter is all Michonne and her family. It's also _**wicked long**_ , which sorry (not sorry). Hope you all enjoy it. Really thank you for the feedback and thoughts, it's really inspiring!

* * *

 **November**

The crunch of leaves and the crisp Autumn air brought Michonne to her surroundings. She was late, again, for her family's Thanksgiving. Her leather boots hitting the pavement as she sauntered up the steps of her childhood home. Her black pea coat hanging open to reveal a simple sienna top and black slacks. Sasha had said she looked nice before she rushed out of their apartment to visit her family. Andra had decided to spend her Thanksgiving with her family and Maggie had a standing obligation with the Greenes that she was not allowed to break. _Ok, it'll be fine._ She thought reminding herself this would be the first in four years that she was not spending Thanksgiving as Mike's sweetheart and that her entire, and she did mean _entire_ family would be there with questions about this new and mysterious _Rich Rimes_ guy.

Her cousin Noah had repeated that her Uncle Jesse was hell bent on talking about this _Rich_ guy since her parents seemed to bring him up over the last two months. Who could replace _the Mike 'always golden Pony Boy' Morgan_ in their little Meesh's life? What kind of man was actually worth to break this perfect union. It irked her to no end, even after she had explained what had happened to her parents finally, after they had assumed for the past six months that Michonne had been the one to break their plans for Ponyboy to marry into the Anthony clan. Now her parents had to deal with the awkward truth that Mike had broken their baby's heart and had the nerve to come to Thanksgiving. The Morgan's hadn't even known, leaving an almost soap opera like few hours ahead for all parties involved in Michonne's mind. Her hesitation and fears making her contemplate what would happen, resulting in her running late, again.

"I know Noah! I know." Michonne said, watching her cousin frown at her in the threshold of the front door.

"You're fucking late" he whisper yelled.

"Watch your damn mouth! You're not too old for me to definitely show you how to clean a dirty mouth." she said through clenched teeth.

Noah scoffed at her taking the opportunity to throw her three fingers and offering her to 'read between the lines'. Michonne laughed a little at the banter because she knew he was frustrated to have to wait to eat. Michonne looked at her cousin and handed him the bundle in her hands.

"Give this to Mom. The next time you put your fingers in my face, you're gonna wish you weren't born. Got it kid?" she said, resting her hand on her hips and scowling at Noah.

Walking into the foyer the sound of family playing in the living room and aunts milling about in the kitchen brought a tug to her heart. "I'm sorry" she said loudly, taking her jacket off and tossing it in the corner and wrapping her arms around her Aunt Lydia.

"Traffic. Am I right?" she said to no one in particular.

"Girl, you've live across town, not in another state. How the hell are you always late to family functions?" her Uncle Jesse asked.

Lydia and Jesse were both the spitting image of Florida and James Evans from _Good Times_ , modest Dorchesterites who had lived a working class life and loved their family. There was also her Aunt Laural and Uncle Tom, who were quiet stoic types, who were like the _Winslows_ from _Family Matters._ They had two kids, who were both missing from Thanksgiving this year opting to spend it with their significant others. Her family were Boston through and through, but wouldn't fit into any version of _Good Will Hunting_ , no accents to speak of, just generic news anchor sounding black people. Her cousins however had their moments, Noah who was a surefire and proud Masshole in every way possible would throw on the accent to show off or just to be a jerk, and their little cousins Lisa and Demi who were all big afro poofs, rich sandalwood and cinnamon skin. Although they weren't twins they were so close in age that everyone called them Lemi, of one mind, the siblings ran to Aunty Michonne and threw themselves at her.

"Are you a lawyer yet?" they asked in unison.

"Not yet ladies, but when I get that big job, you're invited to my fancy office." she replied.

"You mean your cubicle." a familiar and playful voice came from the threshold of the kitchen. A chuckle left Michonne lips before she replied.

"At least I'll have a job. _Student_ doesn't count as a job, even if you're getting paid for it Mr. Morgan." Michonne looked into Mike's kind eyes and smiled slightly.

"It'll be Doctor Morgan soon enough." he said

"We've already got one of those. You're just overcompensating at this point" she quipped. To which he shook his head and smikred.

"Ok _Counselor._ You win." "Good." she said.

"Hey. You look well." Mike said, watching her walk over to the threshold of the kitchen. They stood facing each other, her doe eyes taking in his large and warm brown eyes that framed a hansom sepia toned face, his jawline projecting a quiet confidence that always made Michonne glad he was her friend first and even more grateful that they had been lovers. Mike had settled on a crisp white button down and mahogany slacks, no tie; he looked regal and relaxed as always.

"So do you." she said crossing the invisible barrier and embracing him for the first time in almost a year. Stepping back and giving her space Michonne looked up at Mike and watched as her searched her face for something, his eyes resting back into hers. The past 15 years rushing into her mind left Michonne feeling so many things, hurt, joy, frustration, and finally relief. They had been friends, confidents at one point, and even if she had loved him, he didn't feel the same. She resigned herself to just move on- closure wasn't something you waited for, it was something you did and she was going to walk through that threshold and let Mike live his own life, she was going to try to have a nice time with her family. _Shit, how awkward would it actually get?_

"I should… say hello to my mom." she said breaking the eye contact and moving towards the kitchen. Mike watched her glide up to her mother apologizing profusely and embracing his mother who was busy working on the green bean casserole.

"I'm sorry Ma, but I bought pie." she smiled at her mother, walking to the sink to begin washing dishes without her behest as a kind of apology.

"You did not make that pie did you? I don't want a _Jonestown_ on our hands Michonne. We all know you _cannot_ bake worth a damn." Margaret chuckled, glancing at Mrs. Morgan, knowing that a one Rick Grimes had followed through on his end of the bargain. Patricia Morgan laughed at her long time friend, watching the two women who were a part of her family in every way but vows. She felt a sense of relief at the fact that Michonne had not seemed even remotely upset by her interaction with Mike. He hadn't told her what happened, but she had assumed they had their reasons. She was just glad that their break up didn't ruin her favorite holiday. Hell she had planned Michael's life, she'd given up when he decided to continue his PhD program in Performance Studies of all things. He was an adult, and everyone just had to get over it even if it would take her years to come to terms with the fact that her kid had decided to hang out with weirdos who wore a lot a black and talked about 'context' and 'praxis'.

"Michonne, remember when you tried to make Mike cookies and you added a tablespoon of salt. My child called me asking if he could get a stroke from too many cookie." Michonne laughed at the memory

"It's not my fault. He provided me a recipe in the Metric system, my conversions were off." she said with a slight pout.

"And no, Mrs. Morgan, I did not make the pie and don't intend to poison everyone this Thanksgiving. That, I'm saving for Christmas." she said, rubbing her wet hands together and smirking her famous 'evil genius' smile. Mike watched from the threshold as his mother, Michonne, and her mother chatted and prepared the meal.

"Michael, go get that lazy ass Noah and start bringing the meal out." his mother said.

"Ma, where's Dad?" Michonne said looking around for her father and Mr. Morgan, feigning a way to not discuss the pie maker or any other details about her current love life with her ex's mother.

"Oh he's out back with David drinking cognac and talking about work. You know those two can't go a single holiday without comparing students from the past having..."

" _an astute understanding of the classics that these young ones can't seem to comprehend._ God, he is so pretentious!" Michonne finished and laughed.

"Go get the two of them before they start pulling out their syllabus and comparing the benefits of having everyone read Plato."

"God, I wish he'd actually include more female scholars in his 'classics' but who am I?" Michonne said, wiping her hands and walking through the kitchen to the back porch.

She greeted her father and David before requesting their presence because dinner was about to start.

Dinner, which at that point was actually a late lunch, went by with mostly light hearted banter. The table settling into mostly topics ranging from the god awful political climate to some celebrity gossip. The Morgans and Anthony clan engaged like old times and for many moments Michonne and Mike enjoyed quiet smiles across the table from one another. It felt like a normal holiday, a tradition they had engaged in for the past 15 plus years, they were family after all.

Noah and Mike were charged with helping clear the table with the help of Lemi. Michonne had excused herself to make a phone call before starting dessert.

* * *

" _Hey Officer"_ she started

" _Hey 'Chonne. How's your family?"_ he asked.

" _They're good. I think you'd have had a great time here."_ she said, twirling her hands in her locs and pacing on the back steps.

" _Well, maybe next year. The guys and I are enjoying fried turkey and a few of the guys from the station stopped by."_

" _We still on for next week?"_

" _Yes Ma'am, I'm looking forward to some time with you darlin'"_

" _I'm looking forward to it. Remember, you can always back out. I'm pretty much Kristi Yamaguchi in the rink."_

" _As long as I don't break my ankles, I'm down for an adventure."_

" _That's what I love about you…"_ ugg, god, she felt so melty and fluffy it made her want to roll her eyes at herself. When did she become such a sap. Her contemplations on her sappiness left her distracted as the back door opened and Mike stood watching her quietly.

" _What else do you love about me."_

" _You'd really like to know, wouldn't you Officer"_ she said suggestively raising an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see her.

" _Yes I would, but I'll save it for next week. Send my regards to your family. Daryl and Shane are trying to convince Glenn to do something called 'Edward 40 hands' and I gotta stop this."_ he chuckled watching his friends try to convince Glenn that taping two 40 oz of malt liquor would result in a good time for all.

" _I'm sure Glenn's bladder and self-esteem will thank you later. Ok, tell the guys I say hello."_

" _Bye 'Chonne, be good."_

" _Bye Rick"_ she sighed hanging up and turning to make direct eye contact with Mike 'Pony Boy' Morgan himself.

"The baker of the pie I assume." he said, watching her blush slightly. She wondered how long he had been there watching her.

"Yep." she replied.

"So... Rick, the Officer" he said, raising an eyebrow at her "You're dating a cop Meesh?" he asked.

"Weirder things have happened"

"Yeah, like that one time you got your septum pierced but freaked out when you tried to blow your nose and thought you had metal buggers"

"My crowning glory for sure. What do you want Mike?" she asked, watching him. They had been good, civil all evening.

"Wanted to know if you were ok?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm good Mike. Things are fine, school is still exciting and I'm living with my best friends."

"And you've got yourself a beau" he followed.

"And my ex is standing in my family's backyard asking about said new beau after he dumped me a year ago." she said, looking at him, and tilting her head to the side, waiting for him to respond.

"Welp. I deserved that."

"If I was any less of a human, I'd be angry at you Mike, but I'm almost grateful at this point." she looked up at the surprise that registered across his forehead.

"Grateful?"

"Yeah, because you're living the life you want, not the one our parents decided for us. You may have broken my heart ya damn bastard, but you also helped rewrite the path for us. So I'm grateful." she said, taking his hand for the first time in over a year, watching him squeeze hers and sign.

"I really am sorry Meesh. We had some good times." he said

"We'll have more good times Mike, just as friends. Maybe now we can both live the lives we've been hoping for, with the people we want to. Let's Buffy our futures Mike, let's make choices!"

"Meesh, you are a weirdo, but I love you. And I'm hopeful someday I can be Shaun to your Corey again."

Michonne laughed and replied "When did our lives become a really bad 90's teen drama?"

"When our stuck up parents basically created a marriage pact at our births. God, they are terrible!"

Michonne threw her head back laughing, tears forming in her eyes at her friend turned lover turned nothing turned something someday chucked with her.

"You know, I'm still here for you Meesh. I'm still your guy." he offered a pause after their laughter died down.

"I know... It'll just take some time. But you stay gold, Pony Boy." she smirked, watching the sides of his lips curl upward in a knowing smile.

He couldn't believe that she still believed he was perfect even after all the stupid mistakes he made, but he loved her for her forgiveness, and he hoped that maybe, they'd be M&M again in whatever iteration their new life would take. He at least owed it to her to be something, because she always made him feel like he could fly. Even after he left her standing on the Mass Ave bridge last November with their takeout lunch, after he went through all the reasons he couldn't make the next step with her, after he pulled the ' _don't you just want to write your own damn destiny Michonne?_ ' and walked back to his South End apartment that was a shoe box denying her calls all along the way home.

"And you remember to Invictus this next year." he said. With Mike and Michonne's fathers being academics they'd make them do recitation of 'the classics'. It drove them both crazy when they were kids, but as they grew up they found something comical, and calming about the act of reciting poems in front of family and strangers alike. They had both loved the William Ernest Henley poem Invictus, and from high school to college it was their mantra to each other. A hope that maybe they'd decide to be their own people someday, at one point together. Now as they actually made it through the worst part of their post-break up, it resonated even more.

"Ok, well now that I'm the master of my fate, captain of my soul- let's go eat pie" Michonne said,

"Do I get to meet him?" Mike asked right before Michonne walked through the threshold of her family home.

"Someday, maybe. But the pie's a good introduction as any." she said. Reaching her hand as a peace offering, she watched him gingerly take her hand, giving it a light squeeze before heading back into the house.


	11. Chapter 11 Winter Wonderland

**December**

Walking through the crowd of pedestrians, Rick held Michonne's mittened hand. His feet pounded the pavement as they made their way through the crowded park. She intermittently glanced back at him, ensuring he was still behind her, peeking at his flushed cheeks and wind tussled hair.

"I swear we are almost there" she yelled over the sounds of Christmas music and passersby.

The fervent waving of Sasha and Maggie drew Rick's eyes in their direction. They were sitting on a bench in the Boston Commons on the Soldiers and Sailors Monument.

"See! We made it." she said giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hey" Sasha said to the couple "You're here just in time for some hot chocolate."

Michonne reached over and embraced Sasha and Maggie, who in turn embraced Rick.

"I brought some cider and some donuts" Michonne said, placing her belongings on the bench and reaching in for an unreasonably large thermos.

"Where did you get that thing? The sheer girth is intimidating." Maggie laughed, raising her eyebrows at Michonne.

"I come baring warm and extremely potent libations and all you care about is girth. You're filthy Greene." Michonne teased. Rick stood quietly as the friends riffed off one another, enjoying the easy banger between the three. He had enjoyed getting to know Sasha and Maggie greatly and felt as though the merger between his friends and Michonne's spoke to the type of woman she was, gracious, powerful and silly; her friends were some of the kindest people he'd ever met and it made him relieved that they had so willingly accepted him.

"Hey" a familiar voice came from behind his line of sight. Rick turned to find Glenn and Daryl walking to the top of the hill and towards the group.

"Hey y'all. Didn't know you'd be here." he said looking between his two friends.

"Yeah, Sasha invited us." Daryl mumbled, glancing down and up at Rick.

"Hey guys!" Michonne said greeting the two gents who she had known would be sure to follow. She winked at Daryl remembering that mere hours ago she had walked in on him in her bathroom washing his hands and humming Boston.

Michonne whistled "More than a Feeling" causing Daryl to blush slightly and walk gingerly towards Sasha who greeted him with a chase kiss. Glenn and Maggie had also greeted one another and were talking together.

"What was that?" Rick asked, not having seen Daryl in a few days due to shift changes.

"Oh nothing. Just can't seem to get Journey out of my head for some reason. I heard it at home today." she noted nudging her head towards Daryl's direction. Rick chucked heartedly at the revelation that Daryl had been at Michonne house that morning, which meant he had spent the night.

"Well, hot damn." Rick mumbled and turned to Daryl to give him a not so subtle thumbs up. Glenn, Maggie, and Michonne laughed as Sasha and Daryl flipped Rick off.

The hour passed by quickly as the group enjoyed their warm drinks in preparation for the lighting of the tree. Although Michonne hadn't gone to the tree lighting in Boston Commons for years, sharing this simple event with Rick was something she truly wanted to do. Sasha and Maggie had both jumped at the chance to drink in public and had invited their respective significant others. Andrea and Shane had opted out, both stating they had respective dates. Michonne had suspected they were seeing one another again but didn't want to give Andrea too much grief just yet.

"You smell good" Rick whispered in her ear. "That might just be the cider you're smelling" she said, turning to face him. His face flushed from the brisk wind whipping around. "I have an early day tomorrow, we're finishing up the semester and I have a final to review" she said into his chest. Rick nodded at her, staring into her eyes and marveling at how they twinkled, the warm street light bouncing off her features, creating an almost ethereal glow. "Wanna take me home?" she asked, moving close to his ear. "Oh yeah." he replied.

* * *

"Michonne! It's Saturday" Rick signed laying on his back, his shirtless torso flexing as he rested his hands under his head.

"I have to finish some applications!" she huffed, pulling her socks on and racing around Rick's room to grab her discarded clothes. Her lithe form dancing in the morning light. Rick watched with appreciation as Michonne collected her shirt and bra from across his room, her firm breasts bouncing as she reached for each piece.

"You've been filling out applications the last few weeks. None of 'em are even due for two months. Why don't you stay for breakfast?" he said watching her bend over to gather her jeans from the floor. Getting up Rick sauntered over to her, sliding his hands along her bare torso and leaning into her exposed neck.

"I'll make you whatever you want" he said, nuzzling into her ear and giving it a gentle tug between his teeth. A quiet "mmm" slipped from her lips before she could stop herself. "Anything Officer?" she asked, Her voice dripping with suggestion as she turned to face him in the early morning glow. His hands had managed to snake around her waist as he pulled her into his chest. Michonne ran her fingers across his exposed shoulder and down his defined back. Rick kissed her gently, swaying a bit as her grip tightened against his biceps. "Anythang…" he replied, snaking his hands to claim her fully erect nipple, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Make me cum, and then make me omelets." she said, smirking at him.

Rick smiled to himself. "You want it in that order?" he asked, sliding both hands to squeeze her supple bottom, feeling his body flush with heat, his own arousal coming to life with a vengeance.

"Yes, Officer… in that order" she sighed, kissing his face and backing him into the warmth and comfort of his bed.

* * *

Michonne dropped off the bags she had in her living room foyer, dropping her shoes and and jackets in their respective places. She noticed a pair of unfamiliar shoes haphazardly thrown in the corner. Taking her bags from the floor, she walked through her apartment, her headphones blasting _Solange's True_ and humming along. After putting the gifts she had purchased for her family, friends, and Rick away she walked into her kitchen. With her headphone on, Michonne did not seeing the body standing in her way, which she promptly bumped into.

"What the hell!" she screamed!

Shane, naked as the day he was born, stood in front of her refrigerator apparently focused on getting something to eat. "Oh shit!" he said, not really hiding the fact that he was ass out in _her_ kitchen.

"Sorry 'Chonne. Wanted a snack." he shrugged, she stood there keeping her eyes up waiting for him to either leave the room or put something over himself.

"Shane! Get the fuck out of my kitchen! God. And put some clothes on!" she screamed. Minutes later Andrea emerged in her robe with a smug smile on her face.

"Andy! What. the. Literal. Fuck!" she said.

"Sorry, Mish." she said "I thought you wouldn't be home for a while and Sasha's at the station for the next couple days."

"At least have him put something on when he's here… Wait, will he be here again?"

"I hear ya Chonne." Shane's booming voice came from across the apartment.

"Haha." she said dryly "Michonne! He'll be around more" Andrea said shyly.

"Well, fine." Michonne said walking towards Shanes voice.

"When I stay at your house, I at least have the decency to put something on." she said through the door.

"It'da be no bother if you had no decency sweetheart." Shane replied.

"You are a dog" Michonne laughed, glancing at Andrea who was shaking her head in embarrassment. The sound of barking was her only reply.

"Keep him on his leash" Michonne said, walking towards her room.

"I'm going to 1369 for a while. Text me when it's safe to return."

"In that case, you might wanna just go to Ricks. We got some catching up to do." Andrea said wiggling her eyebrows up and down to the chagrin of Michonne.

"You owe me." She replied, preparing to gather an overnight bag "Shane, give me your keys. Rick's working the night shift."

"You just gonna stay at my house without my best friend?" Shane said, peeking his head from behind Andrea's door.

"You'll thank me later." she replied with her left hand out, "Keys Casanova!"

"Fine"

"Good. Bye you freaks!" Michonne said, slamming the door on what would be added to the annex of ' _embarrassing things Andrea subjected me to in law school' ._


	12. Chapter 12 Winter Wonderland II

_A/N: Hi Y'all so I started this chapter and apparently love montages so consider this a two part fluff fest as a gift for my delay in posting over the last few weeks. Thanks for reading and I appreciate all the comments/feedback. Enjoy Winter Wonderland II! Also, thanks for the catch on the Journey-Boston thing Guest. Again, this is really fun for me and I appreciate y'all reading this.  
_

* * *

 _Hours Later_

Rick walked into his quiet apartment at 5 am. His partner Bob had dropped him off after what was one of the longest nights on the job. Hell, some drunk 20something had actually tried to pee on him, piss. Rick was exhausted. Throwing his utility belt in the living room and heading straight for the shower. After getting a fresh scrub, he walked into his room only to stop as a lump the size of a tiny person wiggled under his blankets. _What the hell is happening_ he thought as he walked close to the lump. Peaking out was Michonne's face framed by the blanket. She was sound asleep, wrapped like Matryoshka doll (Russian nesting doll). He didn't want to wake her, but really needed to get under his blankets and sleep. Sliding into bed he tried to pull at the down comforter, only to have her squeeze them tighter around her body, and turn away. Sighing in defeat Rick nudged her "'Chonne… can I get some of that?" he said in an almost whisper.

"No" she replied, falling back into a hazy sleep. Shaking her again, "Chonne." he said, gripping at the blanket "Chonne, I'd really like to get under the blanket."

Michonne opened her eyes, "Rick?" she asked, coughing a little at her dry mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here" he replied in a slow, sexy drawl.

"Oh shit! I thought I was at home." she said, rubbing her eyes and unwrapping herself out of the blanket. Michonne had managed to not only steal Rick's bed but his shirt and a pair of boxers as well.

"You sure did make yourself at home." he said eyeing her in his clothes.

"I.. uh… got comfortable."

"I can see that."

"Shane and Andy took over my apartment. I needed a place to retreat."

"We'll darlin', this is a pleasant surprise I could get use to."

Michonne smiled as Rick slid closer to her, running his hands along her hips, drawing small circles along her side.

"Do you want to join me?" she asked, opening the blanket to allow him in. "You know this is my house right?"

"I think we're past me being a guest here… don't you think? I'm _furniture_."

"Pardon?"

"You know, furniture. I fit here." she replied, giving him the 'don't you know' look, her left eyebrow raised and her lips puckered.

"Never thought of you as furniture, but if you're stickin around my house, maybe we should get you a place for your clothes." he nodded at her, pulling on the band of his boxer shorts she wore.

"Woah Officer. You sure you want me to have clothes here?"

"I am." Rick replied, kissing her nose, and planting slow sweet kissing along her neck and collarbone.

"Ok."

"Really Chonne?"

"Yeah Rick. I really hate carrying a bag around, this is easy. It makes sense. You can even have a drawer in my apartment."

"Great, I'll put two of my six shirts in it."

"You need more clothes."

"Why? So you can wear them?"

"So I have new things to take off you." she said, running her index finger along his jaw and giving his earlobe an affectionate squeeze.

* * *

"What is it?" Rick asked shaking the giant box Michonne had shipped him. It was almost Christmas, and Rick had the opportunity to return to Georgia for the holiday. Michonne had offered Rick the chance to spend Christmas with her family, but he said he missed his parents and wanted to see them. With Shane's help, Michonne had managed to get Rick's family's address and send him her gift, although they had initially agreed to exchange presents when he returned to Boston.

"First, stop shaking it" she beamed through the screen. Rick had Skyped Michonne when his father, Russell, brought the giant box inside with the words "Grimes Family" painted on it.

"Ok."

"Rick! Open the box!"

"Darlin, I've seen the movie Se7en, I'm very weary of large boxes." Michonne laughed hearty, rolling on her bed and moving out of the line of the camera. "Rick! There is only goodness in the box. Open it!" she shrieked "Mish! Shut up" Sasha yelled from the other side of the door. Walking into her room Sasha pranced over to Michonne's bed to inspect what was happening on her laptop. "Hey Rick!" Sasha waved, leaning on Michonne "Please open the damn box so this girl can stop."

"Alright Sasha." Rick nodded, looking around his family home as his parents milled about in the background. They were curious about the contents, and also very curious about this new ladyfriend their son had taken a serious liking to. "Rick honey, can we say hello?" he heard his mother Gladys ask from the threshold of the living room.

"Sure mama." Rick said shyly.

"Chonne, I'd like you to meet my mama Gladys. Mama this is Michonne."

"Hello Mrs. Grimes!" Michonne said waving like a maniac at the screen. Sasha, who at this point was curled up beside her also chirped a hello, realizing she was wearing pajamas in the afternoon. "This is Sasha, my roommate." Michonne added glancing over as Sasha with a smirk.

"Rick honey, open the damn box." his mother said after the formalities were exchanged.

After a bit more cajoling, Rick opened the large box to find an assortment of smaller boxes and lots of brown packing paper.

"Chonne, why are there boxes in boxes?" Rick sighed, resting his thumb and index finger at the bridge of his nose.

"Just trust me. There's something for you and something for your parents."

Rick inspected the larger container with Grimes parents written on it, and handed it to his mother, who smiled at Michonne. Rick picked up a smaller box with the words 'Officer' written on it, smiling to himself.

Inside his box was a silver watch, which he marveled at. Underneath the watch sat a small key on a keychain with a silver M. "Is this?" he asked looking at her, but before he could finish Sasha chimed in "Totally the key to the Castle de ladies."

Mrs. Grimes caught the teasing tone in Sasha's voice and chucked. She had opened the gift Michonne had given her and Russell- a scrapbook of pictures of Rick in the city of Boston. Gladys thumbed through the images of Rick over the last six months and smiled.

"Thank you Michonne for the pictures. My boy, bless his heart, doesn't know how to keep us updated on his life."

"You're welcome." she smiled.

Rick watched from beside his mother on the couch as the two women continued to chat with Sasha chiming in ever so often.

"Alright dear, I have some cookies to make for Christmas." Gladys said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. Russell had set up in the kitchen and glanced up at his wife who was clutching the scrapbook. Placing it in front of her husband, Gladys watched him look at the pictures, smiling at the one of Rick in ice skates, holding the railing of a large rink.

"She seems like a sweet girl." Gladys said, as Russell closed the book.

"Un huh." he replied

"Sent us a gift all the way from across the country" Gladys said.

"Uh huh." Russell replied.

"I think he's gonna stay there" Gladys said

"Uh huh." her husband said.

"Do you think he'll bring here here?" Gladys asked

"Uh huh."

"Dammit Russ. Our baby's in love!"

"Good Glaie. Now stay out of the living room and let the man finish his conversation." Russell said smiling, knowing that his wife was a secret busy body who wanted to know everything about this girl _her baby_ couldn't seem to stop talking about.

Back in the living room, Rick and Michonne were discussing her family's plans for Christmas. "My mom really wanted you to come." she noted.

"Yeah, well tell Miss Margaret I'll see her in the New Year." he said.

"Do you really have to work New Years Eve?" Michonne asked, knowing the answer already.

"Had to swap for Christmas. I'll see you the next day, plus, you're having a party at your house, I'll just let myself in." he said swinging the keys in front of the camera.

"Ok. Well I gotta get ready. My mom is expecting me over to make dinner for tomorrow."

"Don't be late Chonne. I know you got me a watch for Christmas, but you might wanna get yourself one."

"Don't start with me Officer" she said flirtatiously.

"Go on now. Send my regards to your folks" Rick said.

"Ok Rick, bye!" she said.

"Bye Chonne…" _I love you._ The thought lingered in his mind as he contemplated whether to call back just to say it. But he stopped himself. They had hinted at it, even said what they loved _about_ one another, but hadn't said those words _to_ one another yet.

"She seems nice" Gladys said walking into the living room and sitting on the couch beside her son.

"Yes mama. She is nice." Rick replied.

"Are we ever gonna meet her?" his mom asked expectantly with raised eyebrows.

"Someday Mama, you'll meet her."

"For your graduation from the exchange?"

"You wanna come to Boston for that Mama? It's not a formal event."

"Oh, we are comin'. Your Daddy and I already planned to."

"Gladie, don't you go lyin to the boy. Your mama is nosy and wants to meet this young lady you seem to be smitten with." Rick's father walked into the living room and sat in his worn brown leather chair.

"Oh hush Russ."

"You hush Gladie. Let the man live."

"Jeffery is coming tomorrow so we will have a full house."

"I'm looking forward to seeing him." Rick said, feeling a renewed understanding for his brother and his desire to fly the coop.

"Well honey, come help me get started on those cookies."

"Ok Mama" Rick said, eyeing his father who smirked and sank even deeper into his chair.

"I'll be here napping" his father remarked as the mother/son duo began their task- it was beginning to look a lot like Christmas indeed.


	13. Chapter 13 Seasons of Love

A/N: Hi folks! Thank y'all for the great reviews and comments. I read them between my fingers like a scared child! We're getting close to the end of this fic, cuz I could literally do this forever, but I won't. So expect about 3-4 more chapters.

Again, thank you for reading this little babe of mine. It's a joy to write. This chapter is a little smutty, so if you're not into it, legit. Ok, back to R+M in my favorite US city.

* * *

 **January**

The wind rushed past their ears as they whizzed down the _Sugar Bowl_. Snow flying in their face as the sled wizzed down the sloping hill. Rick tumbled off the sled into the frigid wet wonder, sighing. Glancing over Michonne stood above him, circular plastic slend in hand, watching him lounge in the powder. "Come on! We've got at least two more good runs before families start coming" she instructed.

The rays of the early morning sun peeking through the flora surrounding the natural dip of the hill. Michonne knew that they didn't have to come all this way to go sledding, but wanted Rick to enjoy his first _real_ winter at one of her favorite sledding destinations. The _Sugar Bowl, aptly named for the_ steep slopes that dipped on either side meeting in a little valley on one side of Jamaica Pond. Michonne had informed Rick that this was "prime sledding territory" and had again insisted they go for a little while at the crack of dawn. Rick would have preferred to remain under his blanket but conceded after Michonne promised to make it worth his while. Snow flitted across her eyelashes as she raced back up the hill ready to push off, watching Rick trudge through the fresh power, his cheeks red from the wind, hair tousled by the mixture of sweat and melted snow. His "winter" jacket puffing his shoulders and making him seem bigger, looming. Rick watched Michonne stop at the top of the hill, and take off face first back down the hill. The sound of her giggles trailing down the hill into the valley. Rick quickly followed suite, falling into the snow. "One more!" he hears, watching her shuffle back up the hill.

Xx00xx

Michonne had discarded her snow pants, jacket and boots in Rick's front hallways when they returned from their early morning sledding. Peeling off her outerwear she quickly changed into her grey Howard sweatshirt and grey pants she had left at Rick's house. Rick, who had not heeded her suggestion to bundle up, stood frozen near his front door struggling to take his soaked jeans and wet socks off, leaving them to quickly change into his King Country High sweatshirt and black sweatpants. While he changed and tried not to loose teeth from the intensity of their chattering, Michonne descended into her overnight bag to produce some warming up supplies. "Here" she said, handing Rick a mug brimming with hot chocolate and Baileys after he had situated himself on the couch.

"Thanks" he replied, squeezing the mug between his fingers and gently running his index fingers along the rim. Taking a tentative sip Rick marveled at the richness of the beverage. "This is good." he said, moving closer to her on the couch, placing the mug on the coffee table, and resting his hand on her thigh. Michonne raised an eyebrow at his hand placement. "Family recipe." she said with a casual shrug. Rick ran his hand along her thigh watching her clutch her mug and take another sip. "Chonne" he said in a husky voice, watching her lick the hot chocolate off her top lip. "Yes Officer" he replied, letting the words drip off her tongue. Rick reached over taking the mug from her hands and placing himself between her legs, his torso resting against hers as he leaned forward and gently kissed her.

The pull of electricity leading to more fervent kisses, while Michonne took the opportunity to side from under Rick, straddling his thighs. A smirk on her face as Rick's eyes danced all over her body, hands squeezing her thighs before sliding to her firm bottom. Michonne ghosted her fingertips along his collarbone, trailing hot flesh and resting her hands on the back of his neck. "Hi" she said, turning her head down and kissing him. "Hi" he replied in a breathy whisper, resting their foreheads together before she dove in, kissing him as though he was breathing life into her and back and forth. Reaching for his shirt she swiftly removed it, and hers. Now both topless, two sets of hands roamed prickly flesh, Michonne standing a moment to remove her bottoms, stark naked in the morning light. "Wow." Rick said, taking in the sight of his fully naked girlfriend, "You are beautiful." Reaching up to grasp her waist, Rick pulled her down onto his lap, hungrily kissing her neck, sliding his hands down to her awaiting apex. Moaning into his mouth Michonne fumbled with his pants, resting on her knees to allow them to slip off before setting herself on his awaiting hardness. A sultry moan escaping her lips as the two lovers came together. Riding out the excitement of a snow day without roommates. Heavy breathing and the sounds of their bodies colliding in a hurried and hungry manner the music which broke the silence of the snow falling outside. "God… Rick." Michonne groaned, feeling the telling signs of her approaching release, Rick's face contorted in ecstasy as he reached between her supple thighs to take her over the edge "Chonne…" he breath, moving his lips to her ear, panting and desperate "Chonne…" again, a whisper, a hope and then he said it "I love you Chonne" he said, feeling her center tighten around him, drawing his release forward. Panting and breathless, Rick fell back into the couch watching her register the confession, before moving her hands to her face in an almost shy gesture. "You love me?" she smiled, running her fingers along his glistening stomach, a knowing smirk on his face. "I do." he replied, running his hands along her shoulders, thumbs drawing small circles across her clavicle. "I know." she said, slowly rising and walking towards the bathroom, turning to see him watch her in all her naked glory.

Michonne turned the water of his shower on and waited for the his footfalls to get closer. "Chonne. Are you playin with me now?" he asked in the doorway. "You love me?" he followed, striding behind her in two swift steps. Michonne was mum, smirking behind her hair, as Rick planted kisses along her neck and shoulders, asking "Do. You. Love. Me?" between each touchdown of plush lips against silky skin. Michonne giggled, her heart racing, as Rick swiftly turned her from the sink to face him. "Rick" she signed between devastatingly fierce kisses "Yes, Chonne?" he purred lips grazing hers tempting her to say it. "God yes…" she said feeling his fingers slip down her thighs to find her most prized possession. "You're wastin' water" he said, as his fingers pumped in and out of Michonne, coaxing moans from her mouth. "I know." she said between gasps "You wanna get in the shower?" he asked, unrelenting while his thumb found her clit "Yes… I mean.. Fuck, don't stop." The telltale signs of her oncoming orgasm ripping through her entire body, leaving her limp against his body. Grasping his torso she leaned forward, kissing his nose and replied "Thank you."

Rick genuinely laughed. "You don't have to thank me Chonne. I didn't wash your car for you." he replied. Michonne felt so vulnerable in the moment, she knew she loved him. Hell they had alluded to it since October and yet saying it out loud made it real, and although certain about him it made it very much the case that her heart would now be in his hands. Watching him enter the shower, Michonne mused over her conflicting emotions.

" You don't have to say it back." he offered. "I get it." "Michonne stared at herself in the mirror and wondered where these feelings were coming from, the uncertainty. Maybe it was the ease of it all, her relationship with Rick was so easy, they got along they communicated, and yet here she was, afraid to say the thing she'd wanted to say for weeks, month even.

"I do though Rick." She said stepping into the shower and letting the warm water rush over her body.

"Do what Chonne?" Rick asked, sliding behind her and running his hands across her abdomen. "I want to say it."

"Whenever you're ready." he said, taking the soap and running it across her skin.

"Ok" she said.

"You totally kinda Han Solo'd me just now." he said, knowing she'd like the reference after making him watch all those Star Wars movies over the last few weeks.

"I do love you Rick. I just know saying to our loud makes it real."

"Well Han, you just did. Maybe we can practice a little."

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Yeah. I'll go first. Michonne, I love you. Now you."

Michonne took a deep breath and said "Rick… I… I… fuck! Rick, I want to show you how much I love you."

Rick shook his head at her stubbornness

"Well, go on then." he offered "Like I said Chonne, when you're ready." Cupping her cheek with his hands he kissed her forehead, then nose, before resting his lips onto hers. "Let's save some water for the fishes, eh?" he said, turning the water off and letting her get out of the shower first.

* * *

 **February**

A few weeks had passed since Rick confessed his love for Michonne who somehow had managed to avoid saying "I love you" in return. She circumvented it with "I love what you do" or "I'm loving this about you", scrambling around those three words. In his head, he got why she didn't say it back, but any good hearted romantic such as himself felt a little hurt by the lack of reply. He had, however, resigned himself to throw her a surprise party for her 26th birthday. Which happened to be the day before Valentine's Day, a surefire win in the 'I love you' department. With the assistance of Michonne's roommates and Maggie, Rick had managed to convince her that they were going to her house to Netflix and chill. Michonne had been endlessly busy with her internship and coursework that a night in for her birthday sounded perfect. Plus with job prospects coming up in March, turing 26 was the last thing on her mind. Plus, she mused, who did anything for their 26th birthday besides dinner or spend time with their family. Unbeknownst to her, Rick had gathered all the people she loved into her apartment to await their arrival.

After grabbing drinks at _Green Street_ , Michonne and Rick headed to her apartment. "What do you wanna watch?" she asked, grasping his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. "It's your birthday. What do'ya wanna watch?" he drawled.

"Oh, what about _10 Things I Hate about You_? I love that movie." she said breathlessly. She watched his face scrunch into a scowl.

"What? It's a classic!" she said "Plus Heath Ledger is such a babe."

"So that's your type." he mocked

"Come on! You're not so bad Officer." she said, turning from her door and giving him a slow kiss. "Or we can skip the Netflix and go right to the chill." she winked, sliding her hands to his very responsive bulge. Rick had to remind himself that they were going to walking into a full house and he couldn't be presenting a package for all to see. Sliding his hands to her waist, he leaned into her ear and whispered

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes Officer." she purred into his ear.

"Ok, let's go." he said pulling the key out of his pocket and opening the door. Rick grabbed Michonne and slowly entered her apartment which was dark.

"I didn't realize no one would be home. That's perfect!" she said, reaching for his belt loop and pulling him flush against her before giving him another kiss.

"You wanna help me out of this thing?" she said

"Umm…" Rick said, as he watched Michonne go to pull the zipper of her simple black dress. "Why don't we get something to drink first." he offered before her entire family saw her in her unmentionables. Walking from the front of the apartment to kitchen the faint sounds of voices alerted Michonne that something was amiss, but before she got her bearings a resounding "SURPRISE!" rang out. Michonne laughed, and then teared up as her friends both old and new, as well as her family came into view. On their kitchen island stood a beautiful cake with 'Happy Birthday Michonne' written in cursive script. Michonne greeted her parents and cousin Noah, who had somehow managed to come for her birthday. She also cussed out her roommates who beamed at her.

"You did this?" she asked Andrea, Maggie, and Sasha.

"Not us. This is all Grimes." Andrea piped up.

"Richard!" Michonne yelled from across the kitchen. She watched him excuse himself from her parents before sliding to her side.

"You sneaky dog! You did this?" she laughed. Rick nodded at the sheer pleasure that bounced in her eyes, her pupils so dilated they resembled two black holes pulling him into the abyss.

Rick leaned down and kissed her, mumbling "Happy birthday Chonne" against her lips.

"Get a room!" Andrea said

"Andy!" Margaret piped from across the room.

"Sorry Mrs. Anthony. I meant that metaphorically."

"Now Andrea, you do happen to know the difference between a metaphorical and literal phrase" Jourdan Anthony began.

"See what you did" Sasha hissed behind Andrea, "Now we're gonna have the Professor lecture us til our ears bleed."

Maggie who couldn't help but snigger, added "You do know the difference Andrea, right?" resulting in Jourdan heading over to talk about the importance of understanding the nuances between simile, metaphor, literal phrasing. Michonne had taken it as her cue to excuse herself and mingle with her other guests.

After libations and an off key version of ' _Happy Birthday'_ everyone settled into the evening where Margaret held court telling stories about Michonne, and Jourdan continued to lecture the young people about the importance of reading books. The night waned until all guests were kicked out and Sasha disappeared to Daryl's while Andrea opted to hit the town with Maggie, Glenn, and Shane. Michonne and Rick were laying in her bed, snuggled into one another. "Thank you" she said, her head resting into the crook of his shoulder.

"You're welcome. You deserve it." he replied

"You're really special Rick." she said, clasping her fingers between his.

"My mama thinks so, so I'm glad you do too." he joked. She loved the way he could bring levity to a situation, his care, god, she just… loved him. Laying in silence, Michonne chanced a glance at his face

"Rick?" she asked in a high pitch

"Yea" he grumbled, having fallen asleep.

"I love you Rick Grimes." she said with determination.

"I know." he replied, smoothing her shirt over her back and falling back to sleep in his favorite person's arms.


	14. Chapter 14 So much Spring

A/N: Dear friends and folks! My deepest apologies for the delay in posting this. First the notifications were being weird and I had a busy couple weeks. We are getting close to the end and I want to thank y'all for reading and feeling my feels for R + M in Beantown. Also this chapter is long af! Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **March**

Michonne wrapped her scarf around her face tightly as she made her way down the dimly lit streets. Although the leaves were starting to return in tiny buds, the bitter cold coming from the Atlantic literally took her breath away. Walking past two older white ladies in fur coats walking very tiny fluffy dogs, Michonne chucked at the voice of Andrea in her head " _Goals girl"._ Walking up to the blue trimmed door of the three story appartment building, Michonne rapted three times on the door after sending Maggie a quick text. Hearing the shuffling of feet and soft yet firm footfalls rushing down stairs, she took a deep breath. A breathless and flushed Maggie whipped the door open, smiling warmly at her long-time friend. Her green eyes twinkling in the soft twilight from the street lamp.

"Why must you still live in the South End? It took me forever to get here."

Michonne huffed, unwrapping her scarf and jacket, and hanging it on the hook behind the door. Michonne placed the bottle of wine she had clutched into the waiting hands of her friend. Turning to face the quaint bungalow, Michonne walked the single flight of stairs into the single room open apartment.

The eggshell walls complementing the exposed brick wall of the living room area. Maggie led Michonne to the tiny kitchenette that housed a small table for four. Glancing at the place setting, Michonne raised an eyebrow at the set up. Maggie was a hostess with the mostess and had an acute eye for detail- succulents hung on the window above the small sink in the kitchen and the table was adorned with a terrarium as a centerpiece.

"I'm the first, as usual." Michonne remarked to her friend, noting the four place settings on the table.

"It wouldn't be ladies time if Sasha and Andrea weren't at least 20 minutes late." Maggie noted, a smile on her face.

"I already opened a bottle and poured you a glass" Maggie followed handing a wine glass to Michonne from the wooden cutting board she used beside the sink.

"Thanks" Michonne responded, taking the glass and putting it to her lips.

"Nothing like a two-buck chuck" she said, causing Maggie to chuckle. "We all can't afford Whole Foods wine Mich."

The two friends retired to the living area to lounge on couches and wait for their remaining and perpetually late gal-pals.

"So miss Maggie, whats going on?" Michonne said, tucking her legs under herself and resting against the side of the couch.

"I wanted to wait til everyone was here, but I figured what the hell. I'm moving." she said with a triumph smile.

Michonne whipped her head to face her friend full on. "Maggs, you're doing what again?"

"I'm moving… with Glenn to Atlanta."

"Holy shit Maggie! This is huge." Michonne said.

The sound of Maggie's phone alerted them to the arrival of their friends. Maggie went to get the other ladies as Michonne mused over the news- Maggie was moving, with Glenn, away from their little island to somewhere else.

"God, it's cold. I thought it was actually spring!" Andrea huffed slumping down into the couch and resting her head on Michonne.

"If you don't like the weather Andy… wait a minute."

"You act like that old New England adage makes me feel any better about this cold ass day." Sasha said, coming from the kitchenette.

"Girl, I don't know how many more winters I have in me." Sasha continued.

"Neither do I!" Andrea said, rubbing her hands together.

"Well, I won't have to worry about that much longer." Maggie said, causing the chatter around her to stop like a record scratch.

"Erm… What are you even _talking_ about?" Sasha said with a quick inhale of breath, her face looking offended at the mere thought that Maggie was serious.

Andrea, who had jumped up from her laying position, pointedly glared in Maggie's direction.

"You're shitting us." she declared.

"Guys, give the girl a break." Michonne said, raising her glass to her lips once again.

"Mich! What, you _knew_?!" An exasperated Andrea said, sliding her glare from Maggie to Michonne in lightening speed.

"And that's why you trady fools need to be on time."

"Says the queen of being late for family functions!" Sasha scoffed.

"Whatever. Can we let Maggs explain herself."

"Yes" Sasha said, leaning forward and resting her arms on her thighs " _Explain yourself."_

Maggie gave Michonne the 'how are they like this' eye, while Michonne just shook her head, knowing that Andrea was all about the dramatics and Sasha, although stoic at times was a fireball and could cut you with her tongue.

Maggie signed and began "Well, Glenn and I have been seeing a lot of each other."

"We know this Watson, get on with it." Andrea interjected.

"Anyway! We talked about what would happen after his year is up, which'll be in a little over a month. He wants to go home, and I think I'm gonna go with him." Maggie said, taking a swig of her wine and eyeing each of her friends with love.

"Before you start…" she said pointing at Andrea "I'm a freelancer, I can work _anywhere_. So finding a job isn't an issue. And Glenn isn't a psycho or a womanizer, and I'll already have some friends since Daryl and Shane are moving back as well. Plus it's Atlanta! Outkast is from there and although I've never been, I'm bound to find some cool people."

"MG!" Sasha said, tearing up a bit "I didn't see this coming at all."

"Come on Sasha! You're following your dreams by becoming a firefighter, let me act a fool for a minute and move across the country for a man."

"How third wave of you." Michonne said, laughing to herself.

"Michonne, are you really making a academic joke right now? Maggie is moving away to be with some guy named Glenn to basically the end of the earth!" Andrea exclaimed

"Andy! Glenn is hot, smart, and obviously into Maggs and the two of them want this." Michonne said

"You do want this, right Maggie?"

"More than anything." Maggie said

"Well, go be with your man. Plus, you can always come back home if it sucks there. Which I'm 1000% certain it will be fun and interesting."

Michonne understood Maggie's decision, and on a basic human level understood wanting to be with someone who made you feel like you could be just yourself.

"Glenn is hot and funny. Plus, he's gainfully employed." Sasha said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well fuck!" Andrea said,

"I totally didn't see this coming. Plus Shane sure as shit hasn't told me any of his plans."

"Do you guys even talk? I'm pretty sure I've only heard obscenities and calls to the almighty and your name come out of his mouth." Sasha sassed

"Too true. I can't take any more days of you two banging at three in the morning. At least put a pillow over your mouth Andy!" Michonne said.

"Whatever!"

"So our baby MG is growing wings and leaving us for Glenn. Sasha, you got anything you'd like to tell us? Or you Mich?" Andrea said.

Sasha just shook her head and shrugged.

"I think Daryl is gonna stay the extra six months."

"Thats cool. Rick might need a roommate." Michonne said.

"Cool. Oh! My psychotic parents are inviting you all to our graduation party. I think Rick's parents are coming." Sasha and Maggie giggled.

"You're fucked Michonne. You're meeting his parents and introducing them to your parents." Andrea turning to stare at Michonne

"Wait! You're meeting his parents? Are you guys like getting married or did he knock you up or something?"

Michonne, Sasha and Maggie burst out laughing. Maggie ran to grab the second bottle of wine and poured hefty glasses.

"Andrea. They'll be in town for his graduation and it'll be good to meet them. Also, you know the baby machine is out of order for a few more years thanks to our friend modern medicine."

Michonne took a pregnant pause and asked "Does it seem like we're moving too fast?"

"Fuck if I know!" Sasha said causing her friends to laugh.

With the levity brought back into the room the friends continued to enjoy their evening mostly drinking wine and forgoing the beautifully set table to lounge in the living room while watching _America's Next Top Model_ and eating risotto out of the pot. Michonne, Sasha and Andrea returned home to begin what would surely be a hectic few weeks before Andrea and Michonne graduated. Andrea and Michonne both had a number of interviews still and were in the final stretch before grades were turned in and they were Juris Doctors. Michonne was excited for her potential position at the Center for Human Rights at her father's school BC while Andrea was looking forward to jumping at the chance to work for any corporate law firm for a few years. The three friends entered their quiet apartment to prepare for bed, following around each other like a well oiled machine. Wishing her two companions a good night, Michonne fell asleep planning her next move before graduation.

* * *

 **Apil**

The clouds had finally cleared enough to cause the spectators to sweat a bit. The sounds of the growing crowd was muffled by the chatter in the spacious apartment off Brookline Ave. Maggie and Michonne's high school friend Tara had offered to host brunch during Marathon Monday. Tara had been a peripheral friend to Maggie and Michonne, but was someone who the two had kept in contact with. Although Tara was a little younger than Michonne, she was always so positive and awkward that sharing any time with her was a treat. Trara who lived with four other people, Eugene, who somehow managed to sound both very astute and absolutely weird, some girl named Alice who loved Snapchat, and Gabriel, whom Michonne remembered was in the chess club with Mike. Michonne, Andrea, and Sasha sat in the living room with mimosas, talking with a few of Alice's friends who reminded Michonne of the first night meeting Rick and Shane. The gaggle of girls, were decked out in Red Sox hats, cutoff shorts, and white tee-shirts.

"The unofficial uniform of Marathon Monday?" Andrea whispered, causing both Michonne and Sasha to laugh and hide their faces.

"If I had known I would have come prepared." Sasha quirked, glancing at her blue skinny jeans and brown tee-shirt.

"It's not even hot outside, so I don't understand the shorts." Andrea added.

"You two are rude and nosy. Leave these poor girls alone." Michonne said, glancing around the living room at the little cluster of groups having separate conversations. For a moment it felt like the high school cafeteria. A few moments later, Tara emerged from the kitchen to usher everyone to the brunch spread and encourage them to head to the Porch to watch the runner. "I think they're almost here, last I checked the frontrunners were entering Newton."

Maggie returned from the bathroom with her glass empty and headed to the buffet. After grabbing a hefty plate, she headed out to meet her friends. "Every year I still can't believe this is a holiday."

"Maggie, you do know it's a regional holiday right? Patriots Day." Michonne said, her historical nerd coming front and center

"Nope! Marathon Monday is the holiday we all deserve." Maggie shot back "You want to clean your glasses with my top you nerd?"

The other ladies laughed as Michonne stuck her tongue out at Maggie. "You're lucky this is our last Marathon Monday together." Michonne said before stopping to really take in the fact that Maggie was leaving them, and soon.

"Speaking of the snake that's dragging you to the bowels of hell. Is Glenn coming when their shift is over?" Andrea said, not wanting her friends to get too sad or overtly sentimental.

"Andrea, you are the worst." Sasha cut in, laughing at Andrea's.

"He's on second shift, so he won't be done til late." Maggie said with a sigh.

"Too bad." Andrea said with a wave. The cheering began as the "Running wheelchairs," came into view. The girls grabbed their drinks toasting each other and marveling at the physical feat of the athletes putting their bodies through. A lull in the action, brought Tara outside with Eugene

"Thanks for having us Tara!" Michonne said, reaching over the side table on the patio to embrace her friend.

"No Problem MA. It's all gravy" she said, calling Michonne her high school nickname, and doing a little weird robot move that got chuckles out of everyone. The laughter slowly faded from Michonnes lips as Gabriel and Mike walked out onto the porch. Michonne hadn't seen him since Thanksgiving. He was sporting a crisp white shirt and black slacks. _Always put together_ she thought as she glanced around at the casual dress of their friends and acquaintances alike.

"Well shit" Sasha said, looking at Andrea and Maggie, who had managed to make eye contact.

"Oh goodie, just what we fucking need" Andrea said in a harsh whisper which turned into a "Oh, hey Mike. It's so nice to see you." as he approached the corner where the four friends had set up on a wicker couch and a stool.

"Hey Andrea" Mike said before turning to Maggie and Sasha for a pleasant greeting.

"Meesh, you look good." He said, glancing at the messy bun atop her head and the slinky maxi shirt and belted top.

"Hi Mike. It's nice to see you." she offered, standing to give him an obligatory hug. They had left things on good terms and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Hey Gabe. You're looking real holy." she said looking at her old friend who was in Divinity school.

The girls chuckled at Michonne's jab while Gabriel simply shrugged and said "Nice to see you Michonne. Some things never change I suppose."

"Guess not." she said, patting him on the shoulder and grabbing her seat.

An awkward silence taking over the corner before Maggie suggested she get more drinks, which the others obliged. Mike excused himself to get some food, while Sasha and Andrea whispered about him.

"Can you believe he's here?" Sasha seethed.

"Umm, he's a douche, of course I can. He obvi knew we were coming. We've been here the last two years. This is our turf!" Andrea said

"Guys!" Michonne followed "It's fine. We're good." she reassured her friends. "Just drop it. We are cool."

"Whatever" Andrea said.

"Andy! I'm serious. We're good. Mike's not the worst person ever and you know what, he did me a favor. I'm really happy, and I hope he is too."

Sasha eyed her friend and shrugged "Well, still. He sucks, and we're always on your side."

"It's a good thing Rick isn't here." Andrea noted.

"Yeah. He's probs just getting off patrol and I told him to go get sleep since he worked the night shift."

Maggie who had returned with drinks said "Wait, you told him to miss THE best Boston holiday to sleep? You, my love, are a terrible girlfriend."

"Eat it Maggs." she replied sticking a strawberry in her mouth and turning to face the path.

* * *

Beacon Street was awash with pedestrians milling about, holding signs for friends, colleagues and as acts of kindness. The chanting and shouting reached a crescendo as the first male runners emerged. Michonne who had been clapping so loudly in Sasha's ear didn't hear Tara's initial announcement.

"There's a hot white cop here looking for you MA." Tara said. Sasha, who at that point was annoyed with the ferocity of Michonne's claps, slapped her and said "Tara is talking to you."

"What's up Tara?" she said. "Some guy in a cop uniform is here looking for you."

Andrea, who had been hyperfocused on the runners laughed so loud.

"Holy hell! This is the best Marathon Monday ever." she laughed again, shaking her head at the sheer luck of her friend.

"'He's going to bed' You said. 'He's not coming', you said. Well fuck Mish, here he is".

Michonne walked into the house to find Rick decked out in his black uniform without his gun belt, his hat in his hands at the entrance of the apartment.

"Hey" she said walking up and giving him a chase kiss.

"Hey" he replied in a dreamy whisper. "You thought I was going home" he followed watching her note his attire with a hint of amusement.

"You did say you'd be tired. But, you're here. You got a change of clothes?" she asked, "Although you do look mighty fine in those pants, I'm pretty sure it'll be weird with you in your BPD gear at a brunch."

"Yep, just show me where the bathroom is." He said grabbing a backpack from beside the door. A few of the guests milling about watched the attractive policeman walk down the hall towards the bathroom with a few questions. Michonne stood beside the door as Rick changed, staring off into space til a tap at her shoulder broke her concentration.

"You waiting in line?" the familiar tenor of Mike's voice reaching her ears.

"No, you can go next" she replied, taking a moment to glance up at him. Mike was smiling at her

"I know it's your tradition, and I didn't want to impose, but Gabe asked me to come."

"I get it. I'm not upset you're here. We _can_ be friendly to one another." she said

"Well, _can_ you tell Andrea I'm not, what did she call me a 'douche' for coming this year?" he said, making Michonne laugh with mirth.

"I will" she replied, before the door opened to reveal a very casually dressed Rick Grime in a white tee, black jeans and cowboy boots.

"Where'd the boots come from?" Michonne asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"The bag" he said, hitting it as confirmation.

"Ok Mary Poppins" she said causing Rick to chuckle. Watching Michonne beam at him he didn't fully make out the person standing beside her until he said "Hey".

Rolling her eyes at the university, Michonne extended the introduction. "Rick, this is my family friend Mike. Mike, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Rick."

Mike looked over the infamous Rick Grimes as he ran his fingers through his hair before extending a hand for greeting. "Nice to finally meet the man who makes a hell of a pie." Mike said, not a note of sarcasm in the greeting.

"Yeah" Rick said a bit timid. "Nice to meet you too."

The two men shook hands before both pair of eyes landed back on Michonne.

"Mike, weren't you waiting for the bathroom?" she asked after a beat.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm sure we'll catch up later" Mike offered before entering the bathroom.

"So" Rick began taking her hand and heading towards the buffet in the kitchen "That's Mike. Your Mike. What'd you call him 'Pony boy'" he smikred.

"Stop or you get no brunch." she said, pinching his arm.

After filling a plate, the two lovers walked to the porch and sat watching the runners stream down the middle of the street.

Andrea, Maggie, and Sasha were all yelling bib numbers in an attempt to get those runners to perk up and make it to the finish line.

"Do you know them?" Rick asked as they screamed "145! You got this!"

"Of course not. But they're running a marathon, so we show our support" they said turning from Rick with exasperation written all over their faces. His brows furrowed as he contemplated how people spent all day eating, drinking, and watching other people run for entertainment.

"This is the strangest holiday I've experienced." Rick said to Michonne who had sat comfortably on his lap, running her hands along the back of his neck.

"Next year, try to take the day off and we can come early. It's the best when you see the first runners making their way." she signed thinking of the joy of watching the city come alive, the way everyone seemed so jovial.

The two enjoyed a quiet moment watching friends and acquaintances meander on and off the porch. Rick enjoying the feel of Michonne rested against his chest and the firm circles her fingers made on his back. Even though he was surprised to meet her ex-boyfriend in the bathroom line, he felt good at the way they had greeted one another. Rick offered to grab more drinks and headed inside.

In the kitchen he came across Mike again. "Hey again. I just wanted to say that it is nice to meet you. I know Meesh told you about us, and I hope we can be cool." Mike said.

"Well Mike, I got no problems withya if you don't. Chonne is real special to me and if I continue to be in her life, which I hope is forever, I imagine we'll be spending some times together." Rick said, grabbing the bottle of champaign.

"You love her?" Mike asked in an earnest tone, surprised at Rick's admission.

"Who couldn't?" Rick asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You be good to my girl man." Mike said.

Rick chuckled and nodded "Yeah Mike. I'll be good to _my woman_."

Mick smiled knowing Michonne would have been pleased. "Well, I'm sure _your woman_ and her gang are ready for that refill."

"Yeah, you're right" Rick drawled, grabbing the bottle and walking out to the porch to enjoy the sunshine, his woman, and the triumph of the runners on his first Marathon Monday.


	15. Chapter 15 Graduation (friends 4eva)

**A/N:** _The most sorries ever!_ I definitely neglected this story. But I'm back with a a vengeance. I'm gonna start wrapping up with a few more (2 maybe) milestones and we can see our young lovers do some other cute things together.

33

 **May**

"Mi-chonne Anthony! We need to leave this house right fucking now." Andrea screamed from the front door.

This was it, the two road warriors were about to walk across the threshold of their new lives as J.D.'s. The night before Andrea had convinced Michonne to visit their favorite bar in _Central Square_ for 'a drink' which resulted in 2AM falafel at THE _Falafel Palace_ and the two friends bawling in each other's arms about how they were so proud of one another before laughing at how silly and girly the whole affair was. Michonne begrudgingly awoke mere hours later feeling drunk maybe and realizing they had to get into gear to make the ceremony. This was also the first time she would be meeting Rick's parents. After a 'quick' shower she attempted to dress and after contemplating which shoes for 15 minutes, Andrea who was somehow spring ready began yelling for her.

"Michonne! The Lyft is almost here and we have to go!" Andrea stated for the third time. After another quick deliberation, Michonne selected her mustard yellow heels which matched her A-line stormy dress.

"For the love of God… Please SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasha screamed on the other side of her door. " You know I'm coming, but you bitches need to leave so I can sleep for another hour."

Michonne entered Sasha's room, and fell on the bed whispering a 'sorry Sashe' before planting a very wet kiss on her cheek.

"Mich, are you still drunk?" Sasha asked with a laugh. "Maybe" Michonne shrugged. Andrea had already given her an emergency post-drunk hangover pack to place in her clutch and she was feeling a bit wobbly, but good. "Go get to your graduation. I'll see you in an hour." Sasha said dismissing her with a middle finger and a wave. After a few missteps and some coaxing from Andrea, Michonne made it to her spot in line.

* * *

Jordan and Margaret stood at the entrance of the Tercentenary Theatre waiting for Rick and his parents. Although a bit nontraditional, Rick had asked to bring his parents along as a way of easing the two families together before Rick's 'graduation' from his year long exchange program. Although the event was a dinner a few days from now, his parents, or rather his mother had insisted that they come early to meet Michonne. Rick figured this was killing two birds with a giant rock and had asked if they'd like to go to her graduation and party the following day. Plus, it would be easier for both sets of parents to meet before the graduation party. Gladys and Russell Grimes walked through Harvard campus like kids at Disney World. Rick had bought his mother a digital camera and she was putting it to good use. Her general exuberance about the old buildings and walking in such a historic place made Rick chuckled; in some ways it reminded him of Michonne and their first date walking and exploring the city. After corralling his parents to ensure they got seats, Rick saw the familiar faces of the Anthony's. Taking a deep breath Rick made quick introductions, his parents shaking the hands of the Anthony's as they ushered them into the theater. After initial gasps and 'look at that' from Gladys, the two families found seats. His mother opting to sit beside Margret as they chatted amicably, while his stoic father and Jourdan shared a few pleasantries. Rick was glad things were going well.

With a beautiful ceremony out of the way, the Anthony's invited the Grimes family to dinner in celebration of the graduate. Michonne had insisted she needed a nap and had already made reservation at _Shiki,_ a hole in the wall Japanese tapas place. She wasn't sure if the Grimes family did Japanese tapas, but she was hoping Rick's adventurous spirit was from them.

Rick had explained to his parents where they were going, ensuring that Michonne had not steered him wrong with a mean, except the oysters, which he was definitely still on the fence about.

* * *

 _Hours later:_

Jourdan was the first to speak as they sat for dinner. "Thank you for joining us for dinner." he started as the Grimes family sat comfortably across the table. Michonne at the head of the table while Rick sat to her right with his parents while her parents sat on her left beaming at her.

"We appreciate the invitation. We know it's a special moment for your daughter and we are very happy to share in this moment with y'all." Russell said with a nod. Jourdan appreciated the statement, realizing that this could come off as an interview or an integration of Rick and his parents.

Margaret jumped in "We've gotten the pleasure to know Rick over the last six months and it only seemed right to meet you both while you're in town."

"We appreciate all that y'all have done for our baby Richie." Gladys said pinching Rick's cheek as he flushed red with a 'mom' all too familiar to Michonne. Michonne watched her parents tread carefully with the Grimes, their way of being polite but open. She knew if they hadn't liked Rick his parents wouldn't be here. She smiled at Rick who gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. Michonne turned to everyone to explain how dinner would work, making sure to ask about allergies or any dietary preferences.

"Chonne, why don't you order for us and we'll just try everythang." Rick said. Margaret smirked at Rick before turning to her husband with a twinkle in her eyes. Jourdan knew his wife was having one of her 'my baby is in love' moments so he just took a sip of his water and turned to Russ who had a knowing smirk on his face as well.

As dinner progressed the light banter between Rick and Michonne lightened the mood. Everyone enjoyed the assortment of plates and Gladys even let out a few 'oh my's at the rich flavors. After the plates were cleared she kept talking about how delicious that unagi was to which Michonne informed her she had just tried eel. Never one to show her cards, Gladys just chucked at Michonne remarking that she'd eat a squirrel if it tasted that good, causing everyone at the table to laugh heartedly.

* * *

The next day the Anthony clan descended upon the Dorchester house for Michonne and Andrea's graduation party. Andrea's sister Amy came with her parents, who had worked with the Anthony's to celebrate the two girls who had grown to be sisters in many ways. With family and friends present, Rick, his parents and the boys showed up as Noah started his DJ duty. Michonne had pleaded with him to not play explicit music, but Noah was a hound for drill and trap music and wanted everyone to get 'down and dirty' as he said.

"I swear to God Noah, if any of the aunties pass out from the explicit versions, I'll end you."

"Michonne, it's all radio edits, scouts honor. Also, we all know Uncle Jesse gets hype for Future."

Andrea had on a floral print sun dress and a mojito in hand as she danced her way to the DJ booth.

"Can you play some Dj Khaled?" She said

"Andy! Don't encourage this rachet behavior."

"Mich! We just suffered for three years, I'm trying to get wiley and make Shane know exactly what's gonna happen later."

"You have no shame" Michonne said

"Don't be a prude. It's our party. We can do whatever we want!"

Michonne let Andrea coax her into dancing in front of the DJ booth while Noah made airhorn noises. He even had that "DJ No Money, Most Problems" playing like a real DJ. Michonne quirked her eyebrow up as another airhorn blasted into the backyard. "What?" Noah shrugged before going back to his work.

An hour later the party was in full swing as Michonne milled about, watching as her friends, family, and close acquaintencs eat, drink and be merry. Rick's parents blended in nicely talking to her parents. They seemed rather relaxed considering they were meeting most of her family. Suddenly, Rick appeared out of the house holding a plate in his hand and gesturing for her to come to him.

"Hi handsome" she said, giving him a chaste kiss, before snaking her arms around his waist. "Hey yourself. I have something for you." he said gesturing to the plate

"What is that?"

"A Gladys original. Give it a try." he offered her a bite. Michonne closed her eyes moaning at the tart custard danced on her tongue. "What is this magic?"

"It's a ruby red grapefruit custard pie"

"I want more" she said, gesturing to her mouth, opening it and pointing with a persistent finger.

"That's mighty suggestive Chonne." he said, leaning close to her. A blush crossed her face as she registered they weren't alone.

"Give me the pie Grimes" she huffed. To which he replied by taking a forkful and gently placing it in her mouth. "There's another one waiting at your house." he whispered in her ear, causing her to squeal with delight.

"How'd I get so lucky?" she beamed up at him. "I ask myself that everyday Chonne. You're amazing." he sighed.

"You're not so bad yourself" she said, giving him another kiss before taking the rest of her treat and encouraging him to join her with the others.

* * *

 **Two days later**

Rick stood on the stage with the other cadets as they received their plaques for completing their exchange. His parents sat in the audience with pride in their eyes. Galdys kept wiping her eyes looking at her baby who was now a man. She held Russ' hand, squeezing it ever so often to remind herself that Rick was growing up. Glancing over she saw Michonne smiling from ear to ear as Rick winked at her. She gave him a nonplussed response causing him to smile wider. The silent communication between them causing Gladys to shed another tear of joy.

With the ceremony complete the Grimes family enjoyed dinner at Rick's apartment. Rick didn't want his folks to make a big deal out of it, so had asked that his mother make him his favorite meal. Gladys had agreed since Rick wasn't coming home.

"Miss Gladys, you making your biscuits too?" Shane asked from his bedroom door. Shane's folks had decided to stay at a hotel. Daryl hadn't told his brother since they weren't talking and Glenn and his parents were staying in an Airbnb in the North End.

"Of course Shanie. You staying for dinner?" she asked.

"No ma'am, my folks want to go to the South End for dinner. You know they consider themselves 'foodies' whatever the hell that is." Michonne had just entered the house as she heard Shane's proclamation.

"Considering you can't cook popcorn Shane, I'm not surprised."

"Says the girl who lived off frozen burritos for two years" Shane with mirth.

"First, it was three years. And second, I at least made the burritos to freeze." she said sticking out her tongue like a petulant child.

"Shane, get!" Rick said, as his best friend walked out the door leaving him alone with his parents and girlfriend for the first time during their visit. He had warned his mother hours earlier to not push Michonne about anything that had the words Marriage or children since she was hell bent on embarrassing him before they'd even had the conversation.

"So Michonne" Gladys started as they sat down for a lovely southern home dinner of classics such as homemade cornbread in a skillet, some fried chicken, and of course some greens with ham-hocks (Gladys was a bomb cook… no two ways about it). "Ricky told us you got yourself a job offer already."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll be at the Center for Human Rights. They're one of the best, doing human rights law with some pro-bono options overseas."

"You'd get to travel?" Russ asked with a mouth full of food. Rick watching his father with a 'would you please chew' face as he swallowed loudly.

"That's the goal. A few times a year. But mostly, I'll be in the city."

Gladys raised her eyebrow as the young woman talked about wanting to help 'foster equitable systems for oppressed people' with wonder and joy. The way she easily talked about her goals and desires, her dreams of maybe being on the Supreme Court or a high District Court was inspiring. Watching Rick, whose eyes twinkled as though he was staring at pure gold made her feel good; although her baby wasn't coming home he was being challenged and loved by someone worthy of all of the accolades adorned upon her.

"So when are ya gonna visit us Michonne?" Gladys asked "Mom!" Rich whined.

"What Ricky? We'd like for you to come home _sometime_ , even if it's for a visit."

"What about August?" Michonne offered, knowing she'd have some time before things got really busy at work, and Rick wouldn't start his community engagement work til September.

"That would be perfect. We'd like to introduce you to all of our friends and family. Maybe have a Grimes reunion."

Michonne just nodded, squeezing Rick's hand to calm him down. He'd already suffered the Anthony clan for the last eight or so months, what was a little visit to Georgia. Gladys beamed at the idea talking incessantly about plans, getting Russ and Rick to both roll their eyes while Michonne sat politely adding a few options, and encouraging his mother.

"You don't have to go to placate her ya know" Rick said as they laid in her bed. After dinner, Russell and Gladys called it an early night so Rick offered to take Michonne home. He didn't intend on staying over, but there he was laying comfortably in her bed.

"I like your parents, and they seem to like me. Plus, I've been embarrassed enough by my folks to want to see where you come from Officer. You know, meet ya kin folk." she said in a mock southern accent.

"As long as you don't do none of that, you're good." he replied, poking her a bit. Sitting up he said "I should go home"

"Or you can stay and go early tomorrow." she noted with a shrug.

"Well this wouldn't be much of a problem if we lived in the same place." he said, tired brain not fully registering he was inadvertently asking her another big thing.

"What? Like us living together? In sin?" she added chuckling.

"I think we've skipped all'o that a while ago. But what about it?"

Michonne rested her her head against his shoulder, making small circles with her finger along his broad chest thinking about it.

"Well Shane is leaving at the end of the summer, but I thought you and Daryl were gonna live together?" she said.

"Daryl and Sasha are moving in together." Rick said.

"That bitch! When did this happen?" she said with exasperation. "Told me today." Rick said.

"He did seem unusually happy today." Michonne offered after a beat adding "Well would you want to move here or stay in your place?" she asked.

"Well, your place is way nicer and if Sasha moves, than we could use her room for an office."

"You'd be ok with living with Andrea?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean she is a hell-beast, but at least she's clean. Plus, it'll give us enough time to save for a place of our own."

Michonne chucked at Rick planning _their_ lives together. "Is that so?" she said, meeting his eyes for the first time.

"You think we'll make enough money to buy a house in Boston?"

"A two family, get some tenants." he offered with a shrug. She now stood on her knees watching him carefully.

"How do you know that?" she asked. "I was looking for apartments, and a few houses showed up." he said nonchalantly.

"What are you planning Grimes?" Michonne said, watching him try to contain a smirk.

"Nothing." he said. Michonne sure as hell didn't believe him but let it go for the time being.

"Sure, ok. So, when is Sasha moving out since my own best friend can't seem to open her mouth to tell me."

"I think in August, but you gotta ask her." Michonne mumbled a ' _oh I'll ask her alright_ ' feeling some kind of way about not knowing the dirt before Rick. She felt him tickle her sides to get her out of her sassy attitude about not being the first to know something.

"Chonne, just let her tell you. But I think I'd like to live here… with you." Michonne nodded her head affirmatively.

"Ok" she whispered. She hadn't done thing before. First live in boyfriend. She had some nerves about it, but felt like this was good. Rick was good and they were happy.

"Yeah?" he asked with a full on smile now. "Yeah! We're gonna be roommates." she said, to which he chucked.

"I love you Michonne Anthony."

"I know Rick Grimes, I know." she said in her best Han Solo voice. Chuckling at her the two laid in bed listening to the early sounds of summer and marveling at yet another milestone together.


	16. Chapter 16 at(ttt) Last

_Hello lovelies, so sorry for the delay. Summers are super hectic for me. Here's the (second to) last chapter of this epoch of Richonne in Boston. Thank you to everyone for reading, commenting, and giving my first fanfic a chance to develop. I've learned a lot, like a lot a lot. Anyway, there'll be an Epilogue to accompany very soon (scouts honor!) and I'll be updating my other tales (maybe a new one on the horizon.) -with devotion! AZ_

 **...xoxo...**

 **June**

Rick had been instructed to meet Michonne at an address an hour away. Which she had texted him days ago about a spur of the moment trip she had to make he didn't think much of it. With his summer respite from the force before he began his community work, he didn't realize how much of his time was spent working. He even picked up a few shifts as a rent-a-cop in one of the malls since he was bored. Richard A Grimes, was not someone who got bored, and so he worked a few afternoons a week to "keep sharp" as he put it. He would be returning to official police work after his six months, but the time he had off was rearing on him.

Driving to the sounds of Rick's new favorite Hank Williams tribute album from _Girls, Guns, and Glory_ he sped along the coastal highway, Rick checked his phone for the fifth time. He had about 15 minutes left in his journey and he stopped to get a bit more gas before taking off. Entering the quaint hamlet of Portsmouth, New Hampshire Rick followed the GPS to a quaint house near the beach. The drive empty as he pulled up and parked. Searching around he noticed a figure sitting comfortably on the porch wearing sunglasses and a floral maxi dress. A smile crept onto his lips as she removed her sunglasses while walking towards the car.

After a chaste kiss in greeting, she offered her hand, leading him into their lodging for the next two days. "You made it ok?" she asked, he nodded and glanced around the loft apartment. They were staying on the second floor of a small house, the open floor plan offered some eclectic furniture and lots of paintings adorning the walls.

"This is... nice." he said a bit hesitant about the giant what he assumed with an abstract painting of a dildo.

"Yeah, Tara's ex-girlfriend Rachel lives here part time. She's off to Costa Rica for some artist retreat and so I asked to rent the place."

Rick couldn't tear his eyes away from another painting of what looked like two aliens in a compromising position.

"Is that…" he started.

"Yeah, she's really into aliens and dildos. Don't ask." Michonne said, turning to meet his furrowed brows and laughing hysterically. "Not your taste?" she followed.

"It's just so… big!" he said.

"Well I wouldn't worry about the size. It's what's on the inside that counts." she said, leading him to their bedroom away from home.

After a quick wash and discarding of luggage Michonne took Rick out into the town. Portsmouth, a small-ish town of people coming and going along the New Hampshire seacoast, was full of smiling tourists and locals alike. After Rick's first trip to the Cape with Michonne the year prior, he'd always talked about how serene it all was. So to be in another town on the precipice of the great Atlantic Ocean was a welcomed and appreciated vacation. Glancing at his girlfriend who was swinging their hands while strolling along, telling him little facts about the town brought pure unadulterated joy to his heart. They hadn't talked about his birthday, which was two days away, but he guessed that she was playing it cool since he'd surprised her on her birthday. He hadn't really thought about turning 27 much, or really cared for birthdays which is why he just pretended that it wasn't happening. It was just another day where his mama would call him and complain about the 16 hours of labor she went through to get his big head into this world. He was grateful to be alive, yes, and he knew that unlike the years prior he was even more pleased to have a fine lady to call his this year and every other year to come.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, as they continued on past shops, walking a well worn path towards a beautiful park. Stopping at a bench, Michonne beaconed Rick to sit as they enjoyed the goings-on of _Gundalow Piscataqua._ They watched the sailboats and took in the sounds of children running. Resting her head gently against his shoulder, Michonne took a deep breath. This was definitely worth the planning and scheming she'd been doing for the last three weeks. Rick had thrown her a party worth remembering and she wanted him to consider that birthdays are more than just regular days, they're days to celebrate the life one has built. Part one of her plan complete she tapped him and asked to head back to their home away from home for a nap. Their nap quickly turned into a romp, and after the two fell into a comfortable silence, sweaty bodies entwined Michonne suggested a brewery tour at _Earth Eagle Brewings._ Many rounds of beer later Michonne dragged Rick to her favorite late night spot _The Friendly Toast_.

"Are you gonna eat waffles and french toast?" he asked as she shook her head confidently after placing her order. The knick-knacks on the walls reminding him of a very imaginative five-year-old's mind.

On the way home Rick looked at Michonne asking "What's with this town and kitsch?" to which she just smiled telling him he didn't appreciate the nuances of their surroundings.

The next day, Michonne drove them to Fort Constitution, where they hopped on a boat for some deep sea fishing. Rick, who normally enjoyed the leisure activity found it hard to concentrate on fishing being moved around by the waves. He remembered how Glenn had gotten sea-sick on the ferry and almost lost his lunch. It was an unpleasant experience, but he put a happy face on for Michonne who'd caught a fat Atlantic cod. When they got to shore, he took a few pictures with her and her catch for her parents. They headed back to the house where Rick all but demanded a nap. While Rick napped Michonne called her co-conspirators regarding the following day, Rick's birthday. Although a part of her felt like a copy-cat, she realized this would be one of the few times where all of her friends and his were in the same place before departure and readjustments. After talking to Maggie to make sure they had everything and Daryl who was in charge of getting the boys together, Michonne went to the market to pick up a few things for dinner. She was trying a new recipe and wanted everything to be perfect.

Hours later with dinner under their belt, the young lovers walked to get ice cream before settling in bed. Rick fell asleep quickly with exhaustion, the sun, plus being shaken by the sea took it out of him.

Rick woke to the sound of numerous voices in the apartment. Shuffling and giggles could be heard on the other side of the door, followed by some gruff shushing and more giggle. Assuming he was hearing things, he slipped out of bed stark naked with the intention of getting his birthday kiss from his sweetheart. Walking out of the room a bit groggy and full on naked as the day he entered the earth, Rick walked towards the kitchen calling for Michonne. A muffled 'in here' alerted him to her whereabouts. As he turned the corner into the open room he watched as each of his friends registered his presence. Before Michonne could react, Glenn popped off at the mouth with a "Rick, you didn't have to dress up for us". A slow blush covered the now absolutely embarrassed birthday boy as he made a full 180 back into the bedroom, the sounds of wolf whistles and hoots at his heels.

In the kitchen, Michonne stood awestruck as her partner retreated from the multiple pairs of eyes perusing his body. Andrea, always the one to say it, chimed in as the rancorous laughter died down

"Mich, how are you standing handling that thing?" to which Sasha eyed her and added

"I know he's got a license for a firearm, but damn girl." causing all of ladies to burst in fits of full belly giggles. Michonne excused herself, rushing to the bedroom to find a fully clothed Rick Grimes with a frown etched on his face.

"You coulda warned me Chonne." Rick said watching her slink towards him, puppy dog eyes and a pout adorning her features.

"I didn't think you'd come out the room ass naked." she replied, placing herself directly in front of him, using her soft fingers to graze his sides and biceps.

"I thought we were alone. I wanted my birthday kiss." he replied, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention as her caresses soothed his total embarrassment.

"Can I give it to you now?" she asked, moving her hands across his pecs, snaking her way down towards the clasp of his jeans.

Rick, who at this point was long gone only nodded the affirmative, watching his girlfriend lean her face forward to place a chaste kiss upon his lips. Moving her face inches apart, she breathed into him "That's not where I want to kiss you." she said, sliding her hands along his waist before resting them firmly at his narrow hips. Locking eyes with her love, she slowly got on her knees and made quick work of removing his jeans and boxers.

Kissing along his waist and hips, Michonne's left hand snaked around to palm his firm cheeks. With one swift lick, she went to work, spreading butterfly-like kisses along his shaft and head. Swirling her tongue around, she slowly sank down onto his very eager cock. Rick watched in awe as she set a steady pace, the feel of her hands squeezing his ass, before snaking around to gently caress his balls. He was lost, the lower half of his body a flurry of sparks as Michonne added her hands to the mix. God, she was really good at this. A low groan left his mouth as she moaned, the feel of her mouth and hands causing him to almost black out. Feeling an out of body experience, Rick gently pressed on her head, encouraging her to keep going, as she set a faster pace, before slowing down to a grind. The mixture overwhelming his sense until he felt his belly tingle, then ignite, the suddenness of his gushing pleasure hitting her lips, than tongue, than throat before he could utter a single word.

"Am I dead?" he asked as she laced his pelvis bone with two gentle kisses. He wasn't sure how he managed to stand this entire time, but his legs suddenly felt like jelly. Leaning on her for support, Rick captured his lady's lips in a slow but firm kiss, sending envelopes of pure unadulterated agape through his body into hers. Back and forth the lovers set love notes through tongues caressing and little nibbles on plump lips. Coming up for air, Michonne suggested they get back to their friends to which Rick nodded in affirmation, putting on his pants in slow motion before exiting their bubble.

* * *

The bonfire on the beach reminded Rick of his first trip to the Cape. He was ecstatic that Michonne had gotten all of _their_ friends together to celebrate his birthday. Glenn and Rick sat quietly beside one another as the others danced around the bonfire or walked along the beach. This was just good, a first birthday of sorts, in his new life with the woman he'd planned to spend it with.

"You nervous?" Glenn asked out of the blue.

"Nah. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes." Rick offered. He'd been working on a plan for how he was going to propose to Michonne, but felt it was maybe too soon. He'd talked to his parents, and hers, and shit, everyone's parents who'd offer him some feedback.

"What if she says she's not ready? Don't you think it's too soon? What if you guys don't work out?" Glenn asked in a flurry of worlds. Rick mused on his questions as Glenn picked at the sand with a stick.

He knew _he_ was ready, but he didn't think Michonne would say 'no'. Although their fledgling relationship was new by many standards, when he thought of the first time he'd met her almost a year ago, his heart felt _certain._ Out of all the places on this tiny rock of a world, she had entered his room, half naked, and he'd _found her._ Like the end of a good novel, Rick realized that sometimes what we don't know, what is left unsaid by the author is what's the most exciting. There wasn't anything guaranteed in this world. Michonne spoke to his soul and he wanted that, for as long has his measly life would let him have it. She was the best part of his new life and he intended to make sure that they spent it creating some wonderful memories together, sharing a life _together._

"Glenn, sometimes you have to stop worrying about what's expected and focus on what feels right. Michonne's my future and I know in my heart she feels the same way. She's with me Glenn, in all of this and I'm just making sure that it's forever." Rick said, watching his stoic and optimistic friend come to terms with his words. Glenn nodded in understanding thinking about his future with Maggie, how they'd start a life together in Atlanta, how happy, no _blessed_ , he was to have met her.

"Well Rick… I'm happy for you." Glenn offered. "Yeah, Glenn. Me too." Rick sighed, watching his girl chatting with her friends, a beer resting between her hands as she laughed at something inappropriate Andrea had said. Their eyes caught one another from across the fire, causing a small smirk to play across Michonne's lips, before she gingerly turned the bottle up to them taking a demure sip of her beer. Rick, always enamored by her grace, merely nodded at her, conveying in that simple gesture that yes, they were good… always would be.

* * *

 **Eight months later**

Michonne had taken her purse off and placed it by the door on the table while removing her coat and hanging it on er designated hook. She'd had a shit day with a client. They'd been working together for three months around how to get their non-profit to do more advocacy and the jerk wasn't having it. They didn't want to "rock the boat", whatever that meant. Sighing heavily she taking off her leather boots before walking through her apartment. It was unreasonably quiet and she assumed Rick wasn't home yet. It had surprised her after Rick's birthday to find out that Andrea was in fact not going to be living with them and instead had decided to pack up with Shane. Andrea had chalked it up to being 'dickmatized' and wanting to see a new part of the country. Shane, ever the gentleman had basically informed Michonne that he'd 'put it down' so good that Andrea was next level addicted. Maggie and Glenn left at the end of August for Georgia, while Sasha and Daryl had basically disappeared on couple island for a few months. She'd never seen her friend so giddy and between her shifts at the firehouse and spending time nuzzled into the broad shoulders of the Dixon, Sasha had made a quiet retreat into that great night in coupled land.

It had been a scramble for Rick and Michonne to find a place since Andrea unceremoniously ditched them, but a friend of her family had a house in Roslindale they'd been hoping to sell. The couple agreed to live there as renters until they could find somewhere else. Eight months later, they'd fallen in love with the place and were in the final stages of purchasing it. The two family house had so much charm, with a back yard that their former residence had turned into a flower and vegetable garden. They'd spent most of the early fall having cook outs with her parents, taking walks on Sundays to the Farmers market in Roslindale Square, and going on runs up the steep incline of Washington Street. It was a perfect place to consider raising a family, something Michonne had been thinking about on the cusp of her 27th birthday.

Walking along the hardwood floors towards their modest living room, Michonne found a bottle of prosecco on the oak coffee table that rested in the center of the room. Furnished with a comfortable leather reading chair and a 'lived in' brown couch her parents had given them as a housewarming gift, the common area was adorned with minimalist touches and pops of color. Coral and mustard throw pillows adorned the couch, while small framed pieces of art gave the room some character. The light grey of the walls were in stark contrast to a almost gaudy royal blue accent wall that made Michonne very happy, Rick was indifferent to the addition and happily acquiesced to her desire for whimsy.

Quirking an eyebrow, Michonne noticed the note beside the bottle which instructed her to open _gently_ outside and pour a glass. After her last try at opening bubbly wine nearly got Rick's eye poked out, he'd often asked her to open anything with a cork that exploded outside. Heeding his wishes, Michonne walked through their modest sized kitchen into the back yard. The weather was relatively warm for a February, since the snow had come the week prior, the temperature rested comfortably above freezing. Her trusty Ugg slipper slipped onto her feet before she opened the door to the back stairwell and slipping out through the second door that led to their porch.

Taking a moment to remove the foil and cage, she leaned the cork away from her house, watching it fly with a effervescent 'thunk'. Turning to re-enter her home she noticed another note on their door which instructed her to go up the back stairs to the second floor apartment. The tenants upstairs had recently moved out, something about going off to join a holy community in Alaska, leaving the second floor empty for the month. Rick and Michonne had offered their landlord to take care of the unit until they could find new tenants, and since they were actually going to purchase the place they'd hoped to get some time making inspections and any fixing before the deal closed in two weeks. When Michonne made it up to the second floor she noticed another note kindly asking her to remove those UGGly boots and step inside. At this point Michonne felt many things, excitement, trepidation, confusion, but mostly joy at the silly way Rick managed to make her life so full.

Discarding her slippers she turned the knob, opening the door slowly. The dim soft lighting from the tea lights creating a landing pad of sorts that directed her through the kitchen, past the pantry, into the once bare living room area which now housed a generous picnic blanket, a wicker basket teaming with fruit, cheese and other glorious accoutrements, and two champagne flutes. Tea lights were placed around the blanket, and a couple lamps cast a champagne glow across the room. Walking to the center of the room, Michonne found another note on the basked that kindly instructed her to turn around. Her brows knit in confusion before she heard the lithe of that familiar southern twang. "Turn around." he said and as she held her breath she turned towards the dining room area to the far right. Rick stood in the threshold, wearing a simple black button down and jeans with a smile on his face. Not saying any other words he made quick work towards Michonne. She watched his eyes dance with amusement and hope as he reached for her hand, taking the bottle out of it and walking her towards their picnic.

Michonne knew what was happening and felt that same overwhelming anticipation, this was so right. She knew he'd wanted to do this for months now since Maggie had spilled the beans about his and Glenn's talk the summer prior. Plus, they'd finally sat down and talked about the future, _their_ future and it all felt right. Without preamble she heard him take a deep breath, raking her eyes over his handsome face, from his sculpted jaw past his luscious and inviting lips, over his nose to reside in the heart of him, his eyes which shone with pure adoration for her- she smiled, waiting.

"Michonne…" he began, "When I moved to this place I never imagined that I'd walk into my apartment to find home. You remember our first date when you asked me if I missed home?" he said, watching her nod in affirmation, her cheeks warming at the memory of his response his confirmation that although a bit sad to not be there, he was more than pleased to have met her.

"You, Michonne Anthony are my home. You remind me every day that life is about taking risks, about putting yourself out into the world and you make me wanna be brave Chonne. I'd love nothing more than to build a lifetime of adventure with you, Ambassador." he said, watching her eyes twinkle with unshed tears, Michonne reached for her partner's hands, the warmth of them anchoring her to this moment. Emboldened by her touch Rick continued.

"Michonne Leviya Anthony, will you do me the honor of spending your life with me? Will you marry me?"

Michonne's love unfurled in a slow wave of feeling, sliding from her toes through her limbs before residing in the deep recesses of her heart. Staring at her soulmate, her constant, she watched his eyes dance in recognition- light recognizing light. No quick jabs or smart alec words could formulate as she simply whispered "yes", over and over, brimming beyond measure with sincerity.

"Oh good. I was getting worried. You didn't say it for a minute." Rick offered, watching her chuckle and teasingly slap his arm. Michonne, at a loss for words simply laughed, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a firm kiss on Rick's mouth, before planting wet kissing across his face, even his eyebrows which had relaxed a considerable amount.

Taking a deep breath, and gaining her faculties she smirked at his uncertainly.

"I was always going to say 'yes' Rick. You are like the Traveler to my Wesley Crusher. I love you Rick Grimes." she said, synapses firing finally.

"Don't know what that means Chonne, but I love you too… always."


	17. Chapter 17 and be my everlovin baby

A/N: So we come to the end. I'd like to thank you all for reading, commenting, and giving this little ol story the time of day. I appreciate all of y'all. So without preamble, the end... or is it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXooooooooooooooXXXX

Epilogue

"Mom! Have you seen my pashmina?" came her voice from second bedroom. Stomping around the newly furnished room, Michonne's lavender dress flowed around her. Her locs, which rested in a high bun, with a few curled strands tucked behind her ears.

"It's right by the door." her mother yelled back. Margaret Anthony stood by the door as her daughter flitted around the rental home.

"Michonne, we are going to be late if you don't get yourself together" Margaret said with a firmness that stopped her daughter in her tracks.

"I know! I know! I'm going as fast as I can." Michonne said, all but giving up the search when she noticed the scarf resting beside the door on the standing coat rack right where her mother said it was.

"It's the rehearsal dinner Michonne. Everyone can't be waiting for you to show up. This is _your_ wedding!" Margaret noted as Michonne grabbed her purse and dashed through the door. The sea air greeted her as she rushed towards the car, throwing her purse in the back of the car and getting behind the wheel. Margaret followed slowly, shaking her head at her child. The dramatics of her speed making her remember fondly her own wedding weekend. Getting into the car Margaret smiled at her frazzled child.

"Michonne" she said, watching her smooth out her skirt and turn the engine on.

"Michonne?" she said again, watching the tension slip away from her child's shoulders.

"Yeah." Michonne said, watching the road as they curved along the two lane 'highway' to the hotel where they rehearsal dinner was scheduled. When Rick had suggested they get married in Georgia, she was a bit hesitant. But after considering how much it would cost to do anything up north, they settled on a small ceremony near Tybee Island. The Georgia coast was a beautiful sight, clear blue waters met with sand that resembled warm baked bread, golden and comforting. Michonne was by no means an archetypical bride and instead put her faith in her dear friends Maggie and Andrea, who had happily took their maidens of honor duties very seriously.

"Michonne, you look beautiful. I know we have been running around all week preparing for tomorrow, but I want you to know that I'm happy for you my love. You are a formattable woman now and I cannot tell you how proud it makes me to see you so in love, so ready to begin the next phase of your life with someone that treats you like their equal."

Michonne's hands relaxed on the steering wheel as her mother's voice lulled her into a calm. They had talked at length about her relationship after the initial engagement. Michonne watched over the last six months as Rick seamlessly became a member of her family. A small smile spread across her face as her mother, her mentor continued.

"You're going to be a great wife honey. Just remember, your love is about compromise, about compassion, and most of all about honesty…. Now Relax! We'll get there when we get there. Let them wait a little." He mother said, before adding "I'm sorry for rushing you, but you're always so late Michonne." Michonne who had relaxed started to laugh at the truth of her mother's words.

"Guess I can't blame it on Boston traffic this time." she offered with an almost smug smile of amusement.

Margaret shook her head for a moment before she moved her hand over to give her child's shoulder, giving it a gently squeeze as they made their way to dinner.

* * *

Rick sat quietly in his suite with a glass of bourbon in hand. His groomsmen were all downstairs waiting for him to reemerge. They were a mere hours away from their first friend getting married. It came as no surprise that Rick was the first one to 'buck up' and lock it down with Michonne. From the moment they'd met, everyone knew that he wouldn't rest until they were together. Daryl emerged in the doorway followed by his father, a smile on both their lips as they watched him stare at the liquid. Their charcoal grey suits and brown oxfords shining in the light. They each had a caramel brown handkerchief tucked into their breast pockets. They looked dapper, and more than ready for the part of the year as Shane kept yelling over the course of the weekend.

"You gonna drink that or just watch it evaporate?" his father asked, nothing that Rick seemed nervous. Shaking his head no, he placed the glass down and met eyes with his father. All of the worries and 'what if' scenarios filtering across his features.

"She's not gonna be late today Ricky." his dad affirmed watching him shake his head a little at the realization he was freaking out a bit about just that. Or if she was gonna maybe change her mind. They were embarking on a big step, but he had to remind himself that they already owned a house together, and as Michonne herself said, this was just a formality for everyone else, and the tax breaks she kept saying over and over trying to assuage his jitters. Who would have guessed that Rick was more of a blushing groom than his bride to be.

"Rickly, let me give you the same advice your grandaddy gave to me on my wedding day… never doubt that what your wife says to you isn't true. She choose you just as much as you choose her and you remember that when you raise a family, all of this is a choice. So when you're angry, or frustrated, know that how you treat her, is a choice and you be good to both of y'all by choosing to be a better man for her and your family every day."

Daryl watched the two men move towards one another for an embrace. Rick's stoic expression softening a bit as he breathed a sigh of relief. This was the start of the next world, and if he knew anything in his young and very mundane life prior to meeting Michonne Anthony, he knew that she was with him, always.

"Thanks Dad." Rick croaked, stepping away to make eye contact with a similar pair of blue eyes. Daryl, true to form grunted to get their attention, letting them know they had to head to the venue. It was a 20 minute drive from Tybee Island to the Macky House most of which was filled with Shane talking about how Andrea wouldn't shut up about them getting married now.

"Rick, you got these girls all set up to have us lock it down. You know I have a reputation to uphold." Shane said, running his hands through his hair, slicking it back a bit.

Glenn jumped in "Shane, you got no reputation to speak of for at least two years now." causing the fellows to laugh.

* * *

Michonne stood at the top of the stairs in the old farmhouse. The white walls and soft lighting of the sconces casting an enchanting glow over the large foyer. The bride and bridesmaids were dressed and made up at the house to ensure Michonne was on time. Her floor length strapless cream dress flowed behind her. She opted for grey heels to match the lovely light grey bridesmaids dresses her friends wore. The dresses, also strapless, were tapered at the waist and flowed to their knees. Each of her friends looking beautiful in their respective right. Maggie and Sasha had ushered the guests to the back of the house where a gazebo adorned with flowers stood. White lawn chairs rested on two sides separated by an isle and runway of sorts. A fountain resting on the far side of the lawn which separated the ceremony space from the reception area cast a calming breath to the yard. A receiving line of both Grimes and Anthony parents greeted the guests as friends and family entered the ceremony area. Rick and the guys milled around the property goosing him up before the ceremony and giving him a moment to collect himself.

After all were seated and Rick stood at one side of the gazebo with his brother Jeff by his side, followed in succession by Glenn, Shane and Daryl he thought about how fortuitous it was to be here, his home state, making a commitment to the woman he loved, in many ways, creating a sense of home wherever they go. His musings were halted when the string quartet began a smile melody signaling the arrival of his bride her her maids. Sasha emerged first with her hair in a crown bun, followed by Maggie and Andrea. All eyes turned to feast on the vision of Michonne as she walked down the aisle with her mother and father. The two parents holding firm to their daughter before Jourdan following Michonne up to the dias as he took his position as officiant.

After greetings and a few readings from Gladys and Arthur Grime, Jourdan wove a beautiful tale of two lovers starting a life together, of the journey it takes to get to marriage and they leagues they will go to continue through marriage, and children and careers. Michonne and Rick exchanged vows with a few tears shed between the two before their father pronounced them married. "You may now kiss each other" he said, affirming their wishes to be equal partners in all of this marriage. The two reached for one another, swaying slightly before bringing their lips together in promise.

* * *

 **10 months later**

Rick watched his wife huff at him from across the table. They were taking a day trip and she had insisted they stop at some shack on the side of the road for lunch and a washroom break. He continued to munch on a fry as she glared at him. It was adorable that she was so upset.

"Chonne, you know you can't eat shellfish." Rick said, taking another bite of the fries as she shot him an incredulous look, again.

"But it's not in the shell. _Rick!_ I want a bite of that lobster roll and you better give it to me." She said, knowing how ridiculous she was at the moment, but she couldn't help it. Rick just laughed as she tried to reach for his lobster roll, giving her hand a gentle slap as a warning.

"Michonne, you _know_ I'd do anythang you want, but this is not just about you." he said firmly.

"Your child is a monster that destroys fun." she huffed, eyeing the toasted bun overflowing with lobster meat, licking her lips subconsciously.

"Two months Michonne and I'll even bring you a lobster roll to the hospital, from this very spot right here if you want." he said, eyes twinkling as her resolve dissipated and she just nodded, mumbling something about how the two people who are 'suppose' to love her the most are just killyjoys.

"Chonne. Did you just call our baby a killjoy?" he asked almost laughing uncontrollably at her frustration.

"What! It's true. You two are a bunch of jerks." she said, shoving a fry in her mouth to temper her hunger.

* * *

"Russell, you know you gotta put your hand behind the head." Gladys said, watching her husband grip their grandchild like a scared child. To say that they were out of practice was an understatement. Margaret just chuckled as Gladys fussed over their grandbaby.

"Gadys, let's go check on Michonne. We can leave Russell and Jourdan to get reacquainted with how to hold a baby. I'm sure Rick can keep these two in check." Margaret said gesturing to her husband, Russell Grimes and her son-in-law.

It had been two weeks since Michonne had come home from the hospital and the parents had swooped in to provide any and all support to the new parents. Leaving the men to their own devices the two older women approached the kitchen to see Michonne munching on fried calamari and fries.

"What?" she said, watching her mother and mother-in-law laugh at her blatant lack of care.

"Just curious if you'd like to sit down or if you're gonna eat standing like you got no home training?" Michonne's mother asked causing her to blush in embarrassment. Since delivering their first progeny, Michonne took advantage of all the things she couldn't eat while pregnant, Rick found it hilarious, while Michonne felt serious offense to his lack of understanding.

"I'll sit... Where's Carl?" she asked.

"Being manhandled by his granddaddy." Gladys said. "I told Russell to watch his head, the man acts like it's his first child."

"He's out of practice, that's all." Michonne said smiling at her mother-in-law. She was sweet, but a firecracker and a stickler for particulars, similar to her own mother.

"We are going to leave after dinner and let you all get some rest. It's been a lot of people coming by." Margaret noted to which Michonne nodded.

When the grandparents had fussed over Carl Anthony Grimes for far longer than they had originally stated, Rick took lead and gently kicked everyone right out. Watching Michonne walk to the nursery, Rick admired her saunter through their home, their baby resting comfortably on her shoulder. He cleaned up the plates from dinner and turned the dishwasher on. Walking to the nursery, he heard the familiar cadence of Michonne's voice as she sang a lullaby. This one didn't sound so sweet and as he listened closer he realized that she was in fact singing _Don't need nobody but the baby_. Chuckling at the morbid tune, he stood in the door before walking behind her, placing his hands round her waist and swaying as she got to the part about resting bones on alabaster stones.

"You're gonna give our baby nightmares" Rick whispered in her ear.

Turning to face him, Michonne quirked an eyebrow.

"He can't understand words just yet. Plus, it's a pretty song." she said, running her hands along her child's head which was covered with thick black curls. His toape skin smooth to the touch.

"He may not now, but when he does I'm sure he'll be mortified that you sang that to him to get him to sleep." Rick said, giving her forehead a quick kiss.

"It's better than all those Johnny Cash songs you sing to him when you think I'm not listening."

"The _Man in Black_ sooths him." Rick said.

"So does this." pondering a moment she asked "Do you think our kid's gonna be goth from all the weird shit we sing to him?" Michonne said, worried lines appearing across her brow.

"He'll be fine Chonne. If anything, I'm sure his mild delinquency to come will be because you suck too much sushi while you were pregnant."

Michonne hit his arm and sighed.

"Well, hopefully therapy doesn't cost a lot when that happens." she deadpanned. The young parents left the nursery hand in hand, laughing a bit as they continued to speculate on who their child would be someday. Reaching their room, they quietly entered, smiling at the possibilities of their lives let to be lived in the next world.


End file.
